Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps
by R2 Cho Twin
Summary: Ketika Sungmin harus bersabar dan menerima kenyataan Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkan nya,Sungmin tidak membenci Kyuhyun,ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun meskipun Kyuhyun menyakiti nya,menyakitii hati nya.
1. Chapter 1

Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps

KyuMin (KyuhyunxSungmin)

Summary:_Ketika Sungmin harus bersabar dan menerima kenyataan Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkan nya,Sungmin tidak membenci Kyuhyun,ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun meskipun Kyuhyun menyakitiin nya,menyakitii hati nya.  
sehingga ia rela menyerahkan tubuh nya,ketika Sungmin mengandung Kyuhyun menolak dan pergi dengan kekasih sesungguh nya bukan kekasih permainan nya,Sungmin yakin akan mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban dan tak akan berhenti berharap Kyuhyun Mencintai nya,karena Kyuhyun mengatakan Harapan adalah sebuah Mimpi yang tidak pernah Tidur._

Riska Sri Rahayu Present^^v

_Semua nya berjalan dengan mudah dan indah saat bersama mu,Semua nya terasa seperti ada di surga saat kau membawa aku terbang dan membuat hari ku menjadi indah._

Author Pov

Sungmin berjalan menuju tempat ia bekerja ,di café milik Leeteuk atau yang bernama lengkap Park Jung Soo.

"_Annyeong"_sapa Sungmin ramah,Leeteuk dan _namja_yang berpipi _Chubby_ nya pun dengan kompak menoleh ke sumber Suara.

"_Annyeong_Sungminnie"balas Leeteuk,Sungmin tersenyum dan melepaskan jaket dan sal yang melilit di leher nya.

"Udara di luar sangat dingin musim Dingin mulai dekat"ujar Sungmin menggantungkan jaket dan salnya di tempat gantungan yang terletak di belakang pintu café ..

"Yah begitu lah _Hyung_"timpal _namja_berpipi _Chubby_dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Yah henry-ah jangan bersikap sok Imut"ucap Sungmin,_namja_yang di panggil Henry hanya mem_pout_bibir nya manis.

"_Hyung_ aku rasa pacar mu yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu benar benar mencintai mu"ucap Henry ,Sungmin menoleh dan memiringkan kepala nya.

"_Wae?_"tanya Sungmin ,Henry tersenyum lalu menunjukan sebatang mawar merah yang ia pengang.

"Untuk mu"Sungmin memandang Bunga Mawar merah yang ada di tangan Henry dengan bingung nya ia menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Untuk ku? Dari mu?"tanya Sungmin ragu,Henry tersenyum lalu melemparkan pandangan pada seorang_namja_yang sedang duduk santai di sisi pojok café.

"Jika aku yang memberikan nya pada mu , mungkin aku sudah mati di tangan nya"jawab Henry ,Sungmin mengikuti arah padangan Henry dan ..

"_Omo"_kaget Sungmin menutup mulut nya dengan kedua tangan nya,_namja_ jangkung dan putih itu hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan nya.

"Kyunnie"paggil Sungmin dengan manja dan berjalan pelan kea rah _Namja_yang di paggil Kyunnie atau yang bernama Lengkap Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau menunggu lama?"tanya Sungmin,Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan menarik tubuh Sungmin agar duduk di samping nya.

"Hanya 1 jam yang lalu"jawab Kyuhyun denga senyuman lembut nya,Sungmin memebalakan mata bulat nya dan membuat ia semakin _Aegyo_.

"H-anya satu jam kau bilang"ucap Sungmin,Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah sangKekasih yang membuat ia ingin selalu menciumi Sungmin.

"Sudah lah sekarang bekerja saja Sayang,Aku juga ingin pergi ke kampus"ujar Kyuhyun mengecup kilas bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin merona ,Kyuhyun mengecup bibir nya di depan Henry ..

"Aku ingin selalu mencium bibir Mu Min"bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin,Sungmin semakin merona ,Henry hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan di depan nya ini.

"Aku mencintai mu"Kyuhyun langsung menarik tengkuluk Sungmin dan menempelkan bibir nya dengan bibir Sungmin.

"Anghh _Hyung_kenapa kau menutup mata ku?"tanya Henry saat dua tangan menutup mata nya dan membuat ia tidak dapat melihat apa pun.

"Kau masih kecil di lararang melihat itu"Leeteuk berucap dengan sekuat tenaga nya ia menyeret tubuh Henry menuju dapur.

Sedang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih dengan aktifitas mereka,Kyuhyun tetap menautkan bibir nya dengan bibir Sungmin melumat dan menghisap setiap inci bibir manis milik Sungmin.

"Eunghh"Sungmin mendesah pelan saat lidah Kyuhyun menerobos mulut nya.

Klekkkk..

"_Omooooooooooo"_teriak seorang _namja_cantik saat melihat adegan KyuMin .

sontak Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun kasar hingga membuat tubuh Kyuhyun tergeser agak jauh dari tempat semula,untung saja tempat yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tempati sofa …

"Heechul _Hyung"_panggil Sungmin dengan mengusap sedikit saliva nya atau mungkin saliva nya dan Kyuhyun,

"Kalian kenapa melakukan nya disini?"tanya Heechul dengan tatapan sangar nya,Sungmin menundukan kepala nya sedang kan Kyuhyun ia hanya menatap Heechul dengan tampang tampa Dosa.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?"tanya Heechul ,Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum meremehkan,Sungmin yang melihat aura yang tidak beres langsung merapatkan tubuh nya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah lah Heechul _Hyung_ jangan sok kaget kau juga selalu melakukan nya dengan Hangeng gege"ujar Kyuhyun,Sungmin mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun ..

"Dasar ini café sudah lah. Sungminnie ayo kerja"ujar Heechul,Sungmin mengangguk dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau pergi lah ke kampus aku akan bekerja,_Saranghae_"ujar Sungmin mengecup Singkat bibir Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun memebalasnya dengan lumatan -_-

"_Nado saranghae_

"Belajar yang rajin yah Kyunnie"ucap Sungmin,Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan menunjukan dahi nya.

Sungmin mengerti dan dengan cepat ia mengecup dahi milik Kyuhyun.

"Sampai jumpa sayang"pamit Kyuhyun,Sungmin tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangan nya pelan.

"Aku pasti merindukan mu"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menuju arah pintu ,Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu café dan tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalam mobil berwarna silver milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melemparkan senyuman pada Sungmin sebelum tubuh nya masuk kedalam mobil menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melajukan mobil nya menuju kampus,Sungmin tersenyum saat mobil Kyuhyun hilang di belokan dekat café tempat ia bekerja.

"Sungminnie"teriak Leeteuk,Sungmin langsung melangkah kan kaki nya masuk kedalam café menemui Leeteuk sang pemilik café.

"Ada apa _Hyung?_"tanya Sungmin ,Leeteuk menatap Sungmin dengan holor dan telunjuk nya menujuk kea rah Henry.

"Kenapa dengan Henry _Hyung?"_tanya Sungmin dengan polos nya,Heechul yang ada di sana hanya menelan ludahnya sebal.

"Kau tahu hampir saja mata suci nya melihat aksi Mu dengan Kyuhyun"jawab Leeteuk,Henry hanya tersenyum dan kembali menunjukan sebatang mawar merah yang di berikan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghampiri Henry dan mengambil mawar merah yang ada di tanga Henry.

"_Gomawo"_Sungmin membungkukan badan nya dan tersenyum menatap Henry.

"_Cheonmaneyo Hyung_"balas Henry ,Sungmin mengacak acak rambut Henry pelan.

"Jangan ingin tahu Henry-ah kau masih kecil"nasehanat Sungmin,Henry Menganguk meng'iya'kan.

"Sudah sekarang kembali bekerja"ujar Leeteuk,Heechul berjalan menuju tempat ganti baju sedangkan Leeteuk berjalan menuju pintu café dan membalikan papan yang bertuliskan 'Close' dan menjadi 'Open'

Sungmin mengambil celemek berwarna merah muda yang bertuliskan 'Angels Café'

"Kau manis sekali _Hyung"_puji Henry ,Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pujian yang selalu Henry lontarka untuk nya.

"Terima kasih mochi,lebih baik kau siapkan diri mu sebentar lagi pelanggan datang"Sungmin mengambil beberapa peralatan memasak dan meletakan nya .

Ini lah Lee Sungmin koki Café Angels ….

0o0

Kyuhyun tersenyum memadang deretan foto diri nya dan Sungmin yang ada di file _handphone_-nya.

"_Annyeong_boleh aku tanya ruang music di sebelah mana?"tanya seorang _namja_yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui yang etah sejak kapan ada di hadapan nya.

"Oh tentu"balas Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan menyimpan _Handphone_Milik nya ke saku celan nya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan mendahului _namja_ yang sekarang hanya terdiam.

"Hey kata nya kau ingin ke ruang music"ujar Kyuhyun ,_namja_tersebut langsung menganguk dan berjalan cepat berjalan di samping Kyuhyun.

Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps^^v

"Oh ya terima kasih"ucap _namja_itu membungkukan badan nya dan masuk kedalam kelas Music.

"Sama sama"balas Kyuhyun setelah tubuh _namja_tersebut tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh Pintu kelas.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai langkah kaki nya terdengar jelas di lorong lorong yang ia lewati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat melihat bunga mawar yang tubuh di pot yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Mawar merah,Lee Sungmin"Guman Kyuhyun dan terlintas lah bayangan bayangan Sungmin di otak Kyuhyun.

"Lagi apa?"Kyuhyun kaget bukan main saat mendengar suara tersebut Kyuhyun menarik nafas nya ,dan menatap sinis pemilik Suara tersebut yang tengah tersenyum polos ..

"Kau ingin membuat aku mati ya Hae?"tanya Kyuhyu,_Namja_yang di panggil Hae atau Lee Donghae itu hanya memasang wajah tampa dosa nya.

"Hah tapi nyata nya kau belum mati hahaha"tawa Donghae ,Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis nya tidak mengerti kenapa dengan sahabat nya ini.

"Kau ingin aku mati?"tanya Kyuhyun,Donghae menghetikan tawa nya ,ia menatap mata Coklat Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Di ajak bercanda saja tidak bisa dasar"timpal Donghae,Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu Donghae.

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik"ujar Kyuhyun,Donghae tersenyum dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat para _yeoja_bertekuk lutut di hadapan nya.

"Yah yah aku tahu"balas Donghae.

0o0

Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk di kursi café tengah mengutak atik _Handphone pink_nya dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir nya.

Drtttt Drrrtttt

Sungmin membuka pesan masuk dan tersenyum saat melihat isi pesan tersebut.

_'**Chagi aku akan menjemput mu tunggu aku sebentar lagi kelas ku selesai,kita akan jalan jalan ke bukit oke'**_

Sungmin memasakukan _Handphone_-nya ke dalam saku jaket nya dan bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Kau belum pulang _Hyung?"_tanya Henry ,Sungmin mengangguk dengan imut nya.

"Aku pulang dulu yah _Hyung"_Henry mengambil kunci motor nya yang terletak di loker yang di sediakan oleh Leeteuk.

"Kau menunggu pageran setan mu itu?"tanya Heechul yang datang dari arah dapur ,Sungmin tersenyum lalu dengan senyuman bangga nya ia mengangguk.

"Oh hati hati yah jangan terlalu Cinta kau tahu hati manusia itu kadang berubah dengan seiring nya waktu"ujar Heechul dan masuk ke ruang ganti ,Sungmin terdiam dan senyuman nya hilang.

'Berubah?'batin Sungmin ,tapi tiba tiba saja sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang nya.

"_Annyeong"_Sungmin mengenal suara ini,dan Sungmin pun tersenyum hati nya hangat dan tenang.

"Kyunnie"balas Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang meligkar di pinggang nya.

"Ayo kau sudah pulang bukan mari kita jalan jalan"ucap Kyuhyun dan menarik tubuh Sungmin keluar dari café ,Di depan café Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil nya dan menyuruh Sungmin masuk.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil Milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Huwaaa Kyu indah sekali"ucap Sungmin dengan semangat,Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menarik Sungmin ke kursi yang terletak di atas Bukit.

"Duduklah"perintah Kyuhyun,Sungmin menganguk dan langsung duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa aku mulai jenuh"ucap Kyuhyun,Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun.

'Jenuh?'

"Jenuh karena tugas kuliah ku menumpuk heheh aku tidak sempat mengerjakan nya"lanjut Kyuhyun,Sungmin tersenyum lalu tatapan Sungmin tertuju ke depan.

"Yah aku tahu itu Kyu kau kan suka sekali main game mu itu dari pada mengerjakan tugas tugas mu"balas Sungmin,Kyuhyun mencubit pipi _Chubby_Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin merintih kesakitan.

"Huh Kau itu"Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin mem_pout_bibir nya dan membuat wajah Imut Sungmin menjadi semakin imut.

Hening

"Kyu"panggil Sungmin.

"Mhhh"respon Kyuhyun,Sungmin tersenyum lalu mencubit pelan hidung Kyuhyun.

"Awww"Ringis Kyuhyun pelan merasa sakit saat Sungmin mencubit hidung mancung nya.

"Kau berjanji pada ku untuk tetap bersama ku?"tanya Sungmin dengan menghadapkan jari kelingking nya di wajah Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun menatap jari kelingking tersebut dengan tersenyum lalu menautkan jari kelingking tangan kanan nya dengan cari kelingking Milik Sungmin.

"Aku berjanji Chagi"balas Kyuhyun ,Sungmin tersenyum dan langsung memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja.

Tapi hati Sungmin merasa tidak yakin dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

ia agak ragu tapi dengan cepat perasaan itu ia tepis yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia bisa bersama Kyuhyun .

TBC

Gomawo maaf keterbatasan saya dan kekuarangan saya adalah banyak nya Typo saya tidak terlalu pintar saat mengedit nya kembali hehehe.

Mohon maaf


	2. Chapter 2

Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps

KyuMin (KyuhyunxSungmin)

Riska Sri Rahayu Present

_Keindahan setiap waktu,detik,menit dan jam ku bersama mu…_

_semua indah bersama mu,percaya dan selalu mencintai mu tak peduli kata orang tentang dirimu karena aku percaya pada mu ,aku yakin kau mencintai ku dan tak akan pernah meninggalkan ku bukan kah begitu Sayang?_

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun turun dari bukit dan kembali ke mobil milik Kyuhyun yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sebuah Gubuk kecil ..

"Kau mau pulang Min?"tanya Kyuhyun,Sungmin mengangguk dengan manis nya,Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah sang Kekasih nya..

"Berhenti lah bersikap manis Min"ucap Kyuhyun dan membuka pintu mobil nya.

"Tapi aku tak berbuat manis"elak Sungmin,Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu mengisaratkan Sungmin masuk kedalam Mobil ,Sungmin menganguk dan mem_pout_bibir nya.

"Kau marah?"tanya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang masih dengan mem_pout_ bibir nya..

"Kau lihat kan sendiri"jawab Sungmin,Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk…

"Kenapa?"tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang ketus tapi terdengar Manis di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Paling paling marah sebentar"ejek Kyuhyun tampa menjawab pertannyaan Sungmin.

"Iya iya ayo jalan aku ingin pulang dan makan"Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di dada nya dan mem_pout_ kan kembali bibir nya.

"_Arraso_"balas Kyuhyun dan menghidupkan mesin mobil nya dan selanjutnya melajukan mobil nya menginggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

"Ingin makan di tempat ini?"tanya Kyuhyun,Sungmin melihat kearah restoran dan mengangguk.

Kyuhyun segera memarkirkan mobil nya di halaman Restoran tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk kedalam restoran dan duduk di meja number 13 .

"Mau makan apa?"tanya Kyuhyun,Sungmin dengan serius memilih menu makanan yang terdaftar di buku menu restoran tersebut.

"Aku rasa aku lebih memilih bubur saja Kyu"jawab Sungmin akhir nya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan memanggil pelayan.

"Bubur jamur nya 2 mangguk"

Pelayaan tersebut langsung mencatat dan membungkuk member hormat sebelum pelayaan tersebut pergi menuju dapur.

Sungmin diam hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan teliti ia memandangi setiap lekuk wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari diri nya yang di perhatikan Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum manis mencubit hidung mancung Sungmin.

"Aww _Appo_Kyunnie"ringis Sungmin,dan mengusap usap hidung nya .

"Jangan memperhatikan ku seperti itu,aku tahu aku ini tampan"narsis Kyuhyun ,Sungmin menghela nafas nya sudah berribu ribu kali Kyuhyun selalu berkata seperti itu.

"Aku juga tampan"timpal Sungmin,Kyuhyun diam dan hanya memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Hahahahah"tawa Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin menekuk wajah nya.

"Kenapa? Aku ini tampan tahu"Sungmin bertanya dengan kesal nya melihat sangKekasih nya yang masih tertawa.

"Tampan ,kau itu manis,imut,cantik,bo….."sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata kata nya seorang pelayaan yang entah sejak kapan terdiam memperhatikan nya dan Sungmin dengan nampan yang berisi dua mangkuk bubur jamur ..

"Ah maaf kami tak menyadari nya"maaf Kyuhyun walau masih dengan sedikit tawa kecil nya melirik nakal kearah Sungmin.

Pelayaan tesebut meletakan dua mangkuk bubur jamur tersebut di meja yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tempati.

"Selamat menikmati tuan"ucap pelayaan tersebut dengan Sopan nya dan pergi meninggalkan KyuMin .

"Selamat makan"ucap Sungmin dan langsung melahap bubur tersebut dengan lahap.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun makan dengan diam ,dan sesekali tersenyum kecil.

Selesai makan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari restoran tersebut setelah membayar makanan yang mereka makan tadi.

At Sungmin Home

"Aku masuk ya Kyunnie"pamit Sungmin ,Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Selamat malam sayang"Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan nya saat Sungmin membuka pintu rumah nya,Sungmin membalikan badan nya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Chu

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan tersenyum menatap mata coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"Selamat malam juga Kyunnie"balas Sungmin dan berlari kecil masuk kedalam rumah nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah sangKekasih yang bersifat seperti anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau manis sekali"ujar Kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

0o0

Keesokan nya seperti biasa Sungmin bekerja di café milik Leeteuk dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah manis nya.

"_Annyeong haseo_"sapa Sungmin memasuki café yang belum ada pengunjung yang datang.

"_Annyeong Hyung"_balas Henry ,Sungmin berjalan menuju ruangan ganti dan membuka loker nya.

"Kau bahagia sekali _Hyung"_ujar Henry ,Sungmin tersenyum lalu melihat arah cermin besar dan melihat sosok diri nya.

"Aku ini memang tidak tampan yah Henry?"tanya Sungmin,Henry mengerutkan kan dahi nya kenapa dengan _Hyung_nya ini?

"Kau kenapa _Hyung?_"tanya Henry tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Aneh Sungmin.

"Tidak mari kita bekerja"jawab Sungmin dengan semangat,Henry hanya menggelengkan kepala nya melihat tingkah _Hyung_manis nya ..

Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps

Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri koridor kampus nya dengan gaya yang _Cool_dan sederhana membuat tak sedikit para _yeoja yeoja_tergila gila pada nya,Sungmin sebenarnya mengetahui ini Sungmin akui Kyuhyun itu memang tampan ..

"Kyuhyun"panggil Donghae,Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melangkah kan kaki nya menuju tempat Donghae .

Tidak peduli dengan teriakan teriakan Para _yeoja_yang meneriakan nama nya dengan histeris.

'Resiko menjadi orang tampan'Batin Kyuhyun dengan senyuman bangga nya.

"Kyu sekarang kau ada kelas apa?"tanya Donghae ,Kyuhyun membenarkan letak tas ransel nya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Bahasa Inggris"jawab Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun dan Donghae sama sama diam tapi sebelum suara Donghae memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau masih dengan _Namja_manis itu?"tanya Donghae,Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan mantap Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada nya Kyu,dia sangat mencintai mu tapi kurasa kau…."Donghae tidak melanjutkan ucapan nya saat melihat Kyuhyun terdiam pandangan mata Kyuhyun kosong.

"Kyu"panggil Donghae,Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepala nya dan tersenyum kecut.

"Sudah lah ,aku harus segera masuk Kelas sekarang Hae"Ujar Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang terdiam dan menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Salah bicara lagi sudah lah"guman Donghae dan pergi berjalan kearah berlawan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan memandangi _Handphone_ milik nya sebelum sebuah Sms masuk .

Kyuhyun terdiam dan tersenyum kecil memandangi nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_-nya.

'Victoria'

'Hari ini kita bisa bertemu? Aku ingin jalan bersama mu'

Kyuhyun memasukan _handphone_-nya kedalam saku celana nya tampa membalas pesan yang ia baca tadi.

'Maaf'batin Kyuhyun,dan kembali memperhatikan Dosen yang tengah menjelaskan materi hari ini.

Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju parkiran mobil dan tersenyum melambaikan tangan nya melihat seorang_yeoja_yang berdiri di depan mobil milik nya.

"Vic"sapa Kyuhyun setelah berhadapan dengan _yeoja_yang di panggil Vic atau Victoria

"Kyunnie"balas Victoria dengan senyuman terbaik nya-_-.

"Sudah menunggu lama _Chagi?"_tanya Kyuhyun,Victoria menggeleng lalu menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dengan mesra.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam mobil nya bersama Victoria.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobil nya tampa mereka sadari seseorang tengah menggepal tangan nya dan tersenyum pahit …

Di tempat lain Sungmin tengah terdiam saat ini pelanggan café tidak terlalu banyak hingga ia bisa bersantai.

"Kenapa Min?"tanya Leeteuk,Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak _Hyung_hanya ada beberapa sesuatu yang membuat aku ganjal akhir akhir ini"jawab Sungmin ,Leeteuk menepuk pundak Sungmin dan duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Harus kau ketahui Sungminnie cinta itu memang kadang membingungkan ,saat kita benar benar mencintai nya tapi ada perasaan ragu dan amarah di dalam hati kita yang di nama kan Cemburu,hati manusia itu memang tidak seabadi hati seorang malaikat ,kadang ia lupa jadi percaya dan terus percaya lah karena Cinta itu juga butuh kepercayaan"jelas Leeteuk hingga membuat hati Sungmin semakin percaya pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menganguk dan memeluk Leeteuk.

"_Gomawo Hyung_"ucap Sungmin yang masih memeluk Leeteuk .

"_Cheonmaneyo_Sungminnie"balas Leeteuk dengan lembut membalas Pelukan Sungmin.

Klek

Pitntu terbuka dan datang lah seorang _namja_cantik dengan wajah yang amat marah.

"Ada apa _Hyung?"_tanya Sungmin melepaskan pelukan nya dengan Leeteuk.

"Tinggalkan Bocah setan itu"ucap Heechul dengan kesal .

"Ada apa _Hyung_ kenapa dengan Kyuhyun?"tanya Sungmin dengan khawatir.

Leeteuk terdiam dan mengisarat kan Heechul diam.

"Ada apa Chulie?"tanya Leeteuk dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak percaya sungguh _Hyung_ tapi aku melihat dengan kedua mata dan kepala ku Kyuhyun dia berjalan dengan seorang _yeoja"_jelas Heechul.

Sungmin terdiam bagaikan ada sebuah bom yang mendarat di hati Sungmin..

pandangan Sungmin kosong dan sebuah air mata turun dari kedua mata indah nya,Leeteuk menatap Heechul dengan geram dan memeluk Sungmin.

"_Hyung otte?"_tanya Sungmin dengan isakannya.

"Tenang Sungminnie"tenang Leeteuk,Heechul hanya terdiam menatap Leeteuk dan Sungmin..

"Tidak Kyunnie tidak pernah berselingkuh dari ku _Hyung_Kyunnie-ku setia dia orang tahu dari mana SEMUA ITU?"Teriak Sungmin di pelukan Leeteuk,Leeteuk terdiam dan menatap Heechul ,Heechul menghela nafas nya dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Aku melihat nya di kampus nya Minnnie saat aku mengantar kan keponakan ku yang baru saja pindah beberapa hari di sana,lalu aku melihat itu"jelas Heechul,Sungmin terdiam dan memberontak dari pelukan Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"Aku tidak percaya mungkin itu hanya Hiks teman nya"ujar Sungmin ,Henry keluar dari dapur saat mendengar kekacawan di café.

"Ada apa?"tanya Henry ,Leeteuk menggeleng kan kepala nya sedang kan Heechul hanya menanggapi nya dengan santai dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Sungminnie"panggil Leeteuk saat Sungmin hanya terdiam mengunci bibir nya untuk berbicara.

"Sungmin"panggil Leeteuk agak keras ,tapi tetap saja Sungmin masih di posisi semula berdiri terdiam .

"Mungkin Heechul salah menghartikan Min-ah mungkin saja dia hanya teman Kyuhyun jangan percaya dulu sebelum kedua mata indah mu melihat nya sendiri Aku tahu Kyuhyun itu memang tipe yang setia"Hibur Leeteuk,Sungmin menatap Leeteuk dengan mata bulat indah nya yang keruh karena air mata.

"Hey mata indah mu tidak boleh terkotori oleh ini"ujar Leeteuk mengusap air mata Sungmin dengan kedua ibu jari milik nya.

"Aku percaya itu _Hyung_ ,aku hanya yang bodoh percaya pada orang lain dan menangis"ucap Sungmin akhir nya,Leeteuk tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan di saku celana nya.

"Usap dengan ini"perintah Leeteuk,Sungmin mengambil sapu tangan tersebut lalu mengusap sisa air mata nya.

"_Gomawo Hyung"_ucap Sungmin dan tersenyum manis,sedangkan Heechul hanya tersenyum pahit di ruang ganti.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu mencintai nya nyata nya aku mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil nya_'Chagi'_ tapi apa boleh buat aku harus tutup mulut seperti Leeteuk _Hyung"_Guman Heechul..

Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat _Yeoja_di depan nya tengah memakan makanan di restoran yang saat ini sedang mereka kunjungi.

"_Wae?_"tanya Victoria dengan wajah merona,Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"_Anio_ lanjutkan saja"jawab Kyuhyun dan menyurup Jus Jeruk nya.

0o0

Kyuhyun melajukan mobil nya menuju café tempat Sungmin bekerja setelah mengantarkan Victoria pulang ke rumah nya.

Setelah sampai di depan café Kyuhyun langsung memarkirkan mobil nya dan keluar dari mobil silver milik nya berjalan kearah Sungmin yang kini tengah berdiri menunggu nya.

"_Mianhae_ aku terlambat"ucap Kyuhyun dan mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin,Sungmin tersenyum manis nya.

"Tidak apa apa Kyunnie ayo pulang"balas Sungmin,tapi Kyuhyun menatap heran Sungmin ,menatap kedua mata bening Sungmin tapi kenapa berubah merah?

"Kau sudah menangis Min?"tanya Kyuhyun yang 100% benar .

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala nya member jawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan 'TIDAK'

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin lalu berjalan bersama dengan Sungmin tapi sebelum itu Kyuhyun melirik Heechul yang tengah menatap nya dengan tatapan membunuh.

.

.

"Boleh ku tanya kan sesuatu Kyunnie?"tanya Sungmin,Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tengah menundukan kepala nya.

"Tanya apa?"tanya balik Kyuhyun,Sungmin mendongkakan kepala nya dan menatap mata coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencintai ku?"tanya Sungmin,Kyuhyun terdiam dan bingung kenapa dengan kekasih nya ini?

"Aku mencintai mu Min ,memang kenapa?"jawab dan tanya Kyuhyun ,Sungmin terdiam takut untuk membuka mulut nya.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu sungguh sungguh mencintai mu Kyunnie jangan tinggalkan aku"jawab Sungmin dan memeluk erat Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin,semua orang yang ada di taman menatap mereka aneh ..

'_Ada apa dengan dia?'_batin Kyuhyun..

"Kau boleh melakukan apa pun pada Kyunnie asal aku selalu bersama mu"ujar Sungmin dengan memendamkan kepala nya di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam tapi sebuah pikiran melintas di pikiran nya..

"Benarkah?"tanya Kyuhyun menyakinkan ,Sungmin mengangguk meng'iya'kan

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hope Is Dream That Never Sleeps

KyuMin (KyuhyunxSungmin)

Riska Sri Rahayu Present

_Semua nya kata kata ku terucap dari bibir ku hanya ingin bersama mu,bersama dengan hati mu selalu di dekat mu selama nya…._

_hingga ku berikan sesuatu yang selalu ku jaga untuk dirimu ,untuk kau orang yang ku sayangi….._

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang tengah terbaring di kasur milik nya,wajah manis Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu entah lah ada sebuah rasa yang berbeda dari tatapan Kyuhyun saat ini,ini bukan tatapan lembut seorang Cho demi bukti cinta nya pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin berjanji melakukan apa pun dan yang Kyuhyun ingin kan saat ini adalah malam yang panjang mendengar desahan Sungmin dan mengeluarkan cairan nya di dalam tubuh Sungmin yang inti nya Kyuhyun ingin memiliki Sungmin seutuh nya.

Sungmin tersenyum manis saat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh nafsu terhadap nya dengan cepat Kyuhyun melonggarkan sabuk celana nya dan membuka 3 kancing baju nya.

Sungmin hanya menelan ludah nya takut,jujur saja ini baru pertama kali nya ia melakukan hal intim apa lagi ini dengan seorang Pria sama seperti nya.

Dengan keberanian nya Sungmin memecahkan keheningan yang di mulai entah sejak kapan ,mungkin saat mereka ada di kamar milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan Kyu? Kau berjanji?"tanya Sungmin dengan ragu,Kyuhyun tersenyumlalu mencium bibir Sungmin Singkat.

"Aku berjanji dan aku akan pelan pelan"jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman nakal nya ,Sungmin mengangguk pasrah dan Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mulai menindih tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menutup mata nya saat bibir Kyuhyun menempel di bibir nya,Kyuhyun melumat dan menghisap setiap inci bibir Sungmin dengan lembut Sungmin yang tadi nya hanya diam kini mulai membalas lumatan dan hisapan Kyuhyun,ciuman lembut tesebut menjadi panas saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmini _implus_ Sungmin membuka mulut nya dan memberi lidah Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk memasuki bibir Sungmin,menjelajahi goa hangat dan lembab milik Sungmin,menghisap pelan lidah Sungmin dan berperang dengan lidah Sungmin ..

Saliva mereka tercampur menjadi satu dan mengalir membasahi leher Sungmin.

"Nghhhh"Sungmin mendesah saat Kyuhyun berpindah keleher putih nya,dan mengisap dengan kuat daerah sensitive di leher Sungmin hingga menimbulkan tanda kepemilikan Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun menyusup ke baju kaos Sungmin mengarah ke dada milik Sungmin dan memilin nipple Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin menggeliat nikmat ,Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan leher milik Sungmin terus member tanda tanda kepemilikan nya.

kedua tangan Sungmin mengalung di leher Kyuhyun dan menikmati setiap Sentuhan Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas nya.

Di malam itu lah Sungmin mengerang dengan hebat saat Kyuhyun memasuki tubuh nya dan saat benih Kyuhyun tertanam di dalam perut nya . (O.o Maafkan aku)

0o0

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis melihat Sungmin yang tengah tertidur lelap di sisi nya ,Kyuhyun merapihkan selimbut warna biru nya agar menutupi semua tubuh Sungmin kecuali kepala nya-_-.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengingat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Sungmin semalam ,Kyuhyun masih mengingat desahan Sungmin dan saat ia mencapai puncak nya tapi semua pikiran nya hancur saat sesosok bayangan wanita melintas di pikiran nya.

'Victoria'batin Kyuhyun.

"Nghhh"Sungmin mulai terbangun dari tidur nya dengan imut nya Sungmin mengerejap rejapkan mata nya mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa nya (?).

"Kau sudah bangun Kyunnie?"tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah melamun memikirkan seseorang .

"Eh?"kaget Kyuhyun yang sadar dari lamunan nya,Sungmin mengerutkan dahi nya dan mimic wajah nya seolah meminta penjelasan siapa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan.

"Aku sudah bangun dari 30 menit yang lalu Min"jawab Kyuhyun dengan sikap biasa nya menghilangkan sikap gugup nya .

"Aku kira kau sedang memikirkan seseorang selain aku"balas Sungmin dan tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun terdiam tebakan Sungmin memang benar apa ada tengah memikirkan Victoria _Screat Love_-nya.

"Hah kau pikir aku ini lelaki macam apa heheh"tawa Kyuhyun garing ,Sungmin tersenyum lega dan kembali memejamkan mata nya.

0o0

"Kenapa kau _Hyung?"_tanya Henry saat melihat jalan Sungmin yang terpincang pincang dan memegang pantat nya.

"Tidak apa apa"jawab Sungmin dan masuk ke dalam café menyapa Leeteuk yang tengah membersihkan meja .

"_Annyeong Hyung_"sapa Sungmin dengan senyuman bahagia nya,Leeteuk meletakan lap yang ia pegang dan tersenyum dengan senyuman malaikat nya .

"_Annyeong_Sungminnie"balas Leeteuk,Sungmin membungkukan tubuh nya dan lalu langsung meninggalkan Leeteuk menuju ruang ganti baju.

"_Annyeong Hyung_ tak biasanya kau datang awal"sapa Sungmin saat Melihat Heechul yang tengah merapihkan pakaian nya.

"_Annyeong_Minnie,tidak boleh memang nya"balas Heechul dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Tidak juga _Hyung_hanya aneh saja"Sungmin berjalan menuju loker nya ,Heechul menatap Sungmin dengan dahi mengkerut .

"Kenapa dengan jalan mu Minnie?kau terjatuh?"tanya Heechul,Sungmin terdiam dan langsung tersenyum.

"Tidak juga _Hyung"_jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman bangga nya,Heechul lebih tahu apa itu ia yakin Sungmin melakukan hubungan intim dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bercinda dengan Kyuhyun?"tanya Heechul 100% benar,Sungmin menunduk dengan malu semburan merah merona menghiasi pipi nya,Heechul dengan geram menggeretakan gigi nya dan mengepal kan tangan nya dengan amarah.

"Sungminnie aku kasihan pada mu"ujar Heechul ,Leeteuk yang tidak sengaja ingin menuju dapur mendengar ucapan heechul yang penuh penekan nya .

"Ada apa ini?"tanya Leeteuk,Sungmin hanya menunduk diam ,Heechul yang mengepalkan tangan nya melemas dan duduk di lantai.

"Kenapa Chullie?"tanya Leeteuk lembut Heechul tersenyum miris,ia merasa sesak kenapa dengan Sungmin ia kenapa bisa sepolos itu.

"Aku takut dia menyesali nya _Hyung_ ,aku takut ia akan terluka aku sudah berpengalaman dalam menjalin cinta ini penuh dengan kebohongan dan penghiyanatan aku takut setan itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Siwon terhadap ku,Sungguh aku tidak mampu jika ia mengalami hal yang sama begitu terluka"jelas Heechul,Leeteuk terdiam dan sekilas melirik Sungmin yang hanya menundukan kepala nya mentap lantai .

"Sttt Chullie itu takdir mu,bukan kah tuhan telah memberikan takdir masing masing,mungkin Kyu sangat mencintai Sungmin jangan kau pikir semua hubungan seperti itu,itu hanya menurut mu dan pendapatkan mu bukan tapi apa sekarang kau bahagia bersama dengan Hangeng? Pria cina yang dengan rela meninggalkan negri nya demi ada di sisi mu,Siwon hanya lah masa lalu"jelas Leeteuk,Heechul mengangguk pelan (Itu pendapat Heechul jadi Heechul trauma intinya).

Sungmin mentap Heechul ia baru tahu tentang hal ini ,rasa ragu di hati nya semakin menjadi jadi,dada nya berdetak kencang mengingat semua perkatan Heechul kemarin ,mata nya memutar semua sifat Kyuhyun akhir akhir ini.

Kyuhyun selalu menyembunyikan _Handphone_ milik nya jika saat Sungmin tengah ada di dekat nya.

Sungmin semakin khawatir dada nya naik turun hingga sebuah suara manis milik Henry memecahkan lamunan nya.

"Sungmin _Hyung_…"panggil Henry Lirih,keringat membasahi kening nya nafas nya memburu.

"Kau kenapa Henry? Kau berlari kesini?"tanya Leeteuk,Henry mengangguk,Henry menarik nafas nya sebelum berkata sesuatu.

"_Hyung_aku ingin member tahu mu ada seseorang yang mencari mu saat ini"ucap Henry,Sungmin yang dari tadi menunggu apa yang ingin di ucapkan Henry menghela nafas lega ,ia cukup gugup dengan suasa sekarang.

"Memang nya siapa?"tanya Sungmin,Henry menggeleng dan duduk di lantai merentangkan kedua kaki nya ke depan.

"Aku ambilkan minum ya"Leeteuk ke luar dari ruangan itu dan mengambil air minum.

Sungmin menghampiri Henry yang tengah mengusap keringat nya

"Memang nya siapa yang ingin mencari ku Henry?"tanya Sungmin lembut,Henry tersenyum dan memegang bahu Sungmin.

"Kedua orang tua mu _Hyung_ mereka ingin bertemu dengan mu ,tadi aku bertemu dengan mereka saat mereka ada di depan rumah mu sedang menunggu"jawab Henry,Sungmin terdiam lalu tersenyum.

"Benarkah tidak biasa nya"balas Sungmin melepaskan kedua tangan Henry dia bahu nya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut,Sungmin menatap keluar jendela café hari ini ceria seperti diri nya tapi di lubuk hati nya ia merasa nyeri yang sangat mendalam

'_Appa Umma'_batin Sungmin dan berjalan keluar berdiri di sisi jalan menunggu taksi yang akan mengantar nya ke rumah nya.

.

.

.

"_Mianhae_ Minnie _umma_dan _appa_memutuskan untuk berpisah ,ini sudah bulat jadi kami harap kau memahami"jelas ,Sungmin diam membeku mata nya mulai memanas.

"_Umma_ akan pergi ke jepang dan _appa_ akan pergi ke amerika kau ingin ikut bersama siapa?"tanya ,Sungmin memandang kosong tembok yang ada di depan nya ,pikiran nya melayang.

"Secepat ini?"tanya Sungmin dengn ririh,Mr dan terdiam dan menganggukan kepala nya.

"Secepat ini kalin katakana ini? Secepat ini aku harus jauh dari kalian aku tak sudi lebih baik aku tinggal sendiri di sini silakan kalian ingin pergi dan jangan pernah kembali ,permisi"ujar Sungmin dengan marah Sungmin bangkit dari duduk nya dan meninggalkan rumah nya dengan air mata yang mengalir Sungmin berjalan cepat Di pikiran Sungmin sekarang adalah Kyuhyun ,Sungmin menghentikan taksi dan masuk ke dalam nya.

"Kyung hee university"

Mobil itu melaju menuju kampus Kyuhyun,setelah beberapa menit menempuh jarak menuju kampus Kyuhyun Sungmin sampai di kampus Sang Kekasih,Sungmin memutar bola mata nya untuk menacari sosok yang ia butuh kan saat ini ..

tapi

Tiba tiba hati Sungmin semakin hancur,Seakan sebuah belati menusuk kedalam hati nya,ulu hati nya perih dada nya sesak ia teringat janji janji Kyuhyun,ia teringat ucapan Cinta Kyuhyun ia tidak mendengar semua perkataan _Hyung_nya demi Kyuhyun,ia melakukan 'itu' karena dia ingin selalu bersama dengan Kyuhyun tapi Seakan akan Kyuhyun menusukan sebuah belati tepat di hati nya ,Cinta nya Hancur .

"Kyunnie"lirih Sungmin,orang yang ia cintai percayai dan selalu membuat ia tersenyum,orang yang selalu menjadi sandaran hidup nya kini tengah memeluk seseorang dengan mesra di depan mobil silver milik Kyuhyun yang selalu mengantar Sungmin saat ia butuh keluar.

Rasa sakit nya semakin dalam tapi nama nya Lee Sungmin ,Sungmin langsung membuang pikiran tersebut dan tersenyum.

'Kekasih ku kan tampan mungkin dia hanya fan nya saja yang ingin minta di peluk' itu lah pemikiran Sungmin saat ini,saat Wanita itu pergi bersama teman nya Sungmin dengan kasar menghampus air mata nya dan berjalan kea rah Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie"panggil Sungmin lemah ,Kyuhyun langsung menelan saliva nya saat mendengar suara itu,dengan ragu Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh nya,Kyuhyun shock melihat Sungmin mata nya merah dan tampak bekas air mata yang sudah kering yang ada di pipi _Chubby_ nya.

"Kenapa kau sini Min?"tanya Kyuhyun,Sungmin tersenyum tatapan nya sayu senyuman nya pedih ,Kyuhyun yang melihat itu merasa ada rasa salah di hati nya.

"Aku percaya pada mu Kyunnie ,aku perlu kau sekarang Sungguh"ujar Sungmin liririh,Kyuhyun diam bibir nya bungkam tidak ingin membalas ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku percaya dia hanya fan mu bukan?"tanya Sungmin,Kyuhyun masih diam memandang Sungmin yang rapuh saat ini.

"Aku percaya itu Kyunnie-Ku sayang ,aku ingin berkata sesuatu pada mu"ucap Sungmin dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam,Kyuhyun tidak membalas pelukan Sungmin,Kyuhyun masih ingin mencerna ucapan Sungmin.

'Polos sekali pikiran mu'batin Kyuhyun,tapi tiba tiba seorang _namja_dengan tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hingga membuat _namja_ tersebut terjatuh dan buku buku yang ia bawa berserakan.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap _namja_ yang tengah memunguti buku buku nya.

"_Mianhae_ aku tidak sengaja"maaf _namja_tersebut,Sungmin menggeleng dan menjongkokan tubuh nya membantu _namja_tersebut memunguti buku buku _namja_tersebut.

"Tidak apa apa"balas Sungmin,Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan di depan nya mengerutkan dahi nya.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum penuh airti saat menatap Sungmin dan menggigit bibir bawah nya menahan sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hoper Is a Dream That Never Sleeps

KyuMin (KyuhyunxSungmin)

Riska Sri Rahayu Present

Bisa

_kah percaya dan lihat lah Cinta ku jangan kau pandang dengan sebelah mata,Sungguh aku tulus mencintai mu,hati dan dirimu adalah milik ku._

_jangan hancurkan harapan ku,semua yang ku berikan kau annggap apa? Sampah kah?_

_runtuhkan tembok hati mu memang sulit,tapi dia datang dan akhir nya semua nya lenyap kepercayaan dan harapan ku lenyap.._

"Kau bukan nya kau mmmmm…."Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir saat melihat wajah _namja_ tersebut,Sungmin mengerutkan dahi nya tidak mengerti Ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu aku?"tanya _namja _tersebut dan berdiri setelah semua buku nya sudah ada di lengangan nya,Sungmin menepuk nepuk telapak tangan nya dan bangkit dari jongkok nya (?).

"Ah iya _annyeong_ _Honbae_ aku _namja _yang saat itu menanyakan kelas music di mana senang kita bertemu lagi"ucap _namja _tersebut,Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berpikir sekarang menatap dengan lekat mata_ namja_ tersebut.

"Iya _namja _itu"guman Kyuhyun,Sungmin tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu _namja _yang kini tengah tersenyum ..

"Siapa nama mu?"tanya Sungmin,_namja_ memeluk buku buku nya semakin erat saat Suara Sungmin terdengar.

"Nama ku Kim Jong Woon atau Saengi bisa panggil aku Yesung"jawab _Namja_ itu yang ternyata bernama Yesung,Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangan nya.

"_Arraso_ aku Lee Sungmin,tapi kenapa kau tahu aku lebih muda dari mu? Bukan kah aku tidak memberi tahu umurku Yesung-ssi"balas dan tanya Sungmin,Kyuhyun yang melihat percakapan antara kekasih nya dan _namja _yang bernama Yesung hanya diam dengan keadaan bosan,tapi dalam hati nya ia masih khawatir apa Sungmin akan mengetahui nya? Mengetahui semua nya…

"Ak…"belum Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin,Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam mobil.

"Kyunnie aku belum selesai bicara"ucap Sungmin kesal,Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil nya.

"Karena aku mengetahui nya"guman Yesung melelihat mobil Kyuhyun yang pergi dari halaman Kampus,Yesung menatap layar _handphone_-nya dan tersenyum sinis melihat hasil foto foto yang ia dapatkan dari beberapa teman teman nya.

0o0

"Kyunnie hiks"isak Sungmin,Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan mengusap rambut Sungmin halus.

"Kenapa Min?"tanya Kyuhyun,Sungmin semakin terisak dan semakin dalam membenamkan kepala nya di dada Kyuhyun.

"_Umma _dan _appa _Kyunnie mereka jahat hiks"jawab Sungmin,Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan nya dan mengecup puncuk kepala Sungmin.

"_Arraso _aku tahu"balas Kyuhyun,Sungmin melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu.

Dada Kyuhyun berdetak kencang ,hati nya tak rauan rasa khawatir melanda dalam diri nya,saat Sungmin menatap nya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Katakan siapa _yeoja_ itu?"tanya Sungmin,Kyuhyun mendesah pelan dan menatap lekat mata Sungmin.

"Min kau harus percaya pada ku cinta ku hanya untuk mu,kau adalah segalanya ,aku mencintai mu lebih dan kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu,dia hanya teman ku saja"jelas Kyuhyun dengan nisca nya mengucapkan kata kata yang membuat seorang Lee Sungmin percaya akan kata kata manis nya -_-.

"Nama nya ?"tanya Sungmin,Kyuhyun mendesah sebala dan berguman dalam hati nya.

'_Namja _ini ingin tahu saja'

"Victoria"jawab Kyuhyun dengan pelan,Sungmin menatap mata coklat Kyuhyun dalam mencari ke bohongan tapi…

Sungmin termenung saat melihat ketidak yakinan dari dalam hati Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Min?"tanya Kyuhyun,Sungmin menggeleng lalu duduk di sopa.

"Katakan pada ku kenapa?"tanya Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin,Sungmin mengambil remot tv dan menyalakan tv mencari acara yang menurut nya bagus.

"Ya sudah jika kau tidak ingin katakan aku akan pergi"ujar Kyuhyun penuh tekanan di setiap kata kata nya,Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan mencengkram erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pergi"guman Sungmin menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan memeluk pinggang Sungmin..

**Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps**

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

"Tittttt Titttt"Suara kelakson milik Kyuhyun mememaggil Sungmin untuk cepat keluar rumah dan pergi berangkat,Sungmin tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu keluar rumah nya.

"_Mianhae_ Kyunnie lama"maaf Sungmin,Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin dari kaki sampai kepala.

Sungmin yang risih di tatap Kyuhyun seperti itu mengembungkan pipi nya pertanda kesal.

"Kenapa?"tanya Sungmin,Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin lalu mencubit Pipi _Chubby _Sungmin gemas.

"Kau manis sekali"puji Kyuhyun .

Chu~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir merah muda Sungmin ,wajah Sungmin langsung memerah malu dan menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Ayo berangkat nanti kau terlambat"ucap Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin lembut ..

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum ,Kyuhyun memasangkan sabuk pengaman Sungmin ,Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapan nya betapa Sungmin memuji wajah Kyuhyun,semua yang ada di dalam diri Kyuhyun Sungmin memuji kekurangan dan kelebihan Kyuhyun di mata Sungmin adalah hal yang selalu baik betapa Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dan memegang setir mobil nya.

"Ayo berangkat"ujar Kyuhyun,Sungmin tersenyum lalu membenarkan duduk nya.

.

.

"Sungminnie_"_panggil Yesung,Sungmin menoleh dan menatap _namja _bermanta sipit tersebut.

"Eh kau"Sungmin tersenyum dan juga heran .

"Aku ingin berkunjung dan berbicara pada mu"ujar Yesung,Sungmin melepaskan celemeknya dan meletakan nya .

"Baiklah kita duduk di sana saja"balas Sungmin dan menunjukan tempat duduk yang terletak di jendela.

"Heechul _Hyung _tolong berikan kami 2 kopi susu"perintah Sungmin,Heechul menatap Yesung dengan perlahan Heechul mengangguk.

"Oh ya Yesung-ssi memang apa yang ingin kau katakan?"tanya Sungmin,Yesung mengalihkan pandangan nya menatap Sungmin.

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggil ku dengan embel embel Ssi"protes Yesung tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"_Arrso _Yesung _Hyung"_balas Sungmin,Yesung tersenyum penuh arti .

"Siapa _namja _yang kemarin bersama mu?"tanya Yesung,Sungmin mengerutkan dahi nya tidak mengerti apa maksud Yesung.

"Itu saat aku menabrak mu yang tengah berpelukan bersama dengan nya"jelas Yesung,Sungmin tersenyum dengan manis nya mengerti apa maksud Yesung.

"Kyuhyun"jawab Sungmin bangga .

"_Namjachingu_ mu?"tanya Yesung,Sungmin mengangguk dengan semburan merah di pipi nya membuat wajah nya semakin manis,Yesung tersenyum pahit dan meremehkan _namja _yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku ingin tanya kau tahu aku kerja di sini dari mana?"tanya Sungmin,Yesung terkejut ia baru sadar kenapa ia tahu Sungmin bekerja di sini.

"Jangan pernah tahu hehe"jawab Yesung dengan penuh misteri,Sungmin ingin membalas tapi Heechul telah datang dengan dua cangkir kopi susu.

"Terima kasih _Hyung"_ujar Yesung,Heechul tersenyum lalu meletakan dua cangkir kopi susu di meja.

"Nikmatilah"Ucap Heehul dan pergi dari tempat Yesung dan Sungmin ,Sungmin hanya diam dan menatap aneh Yesung

"Kau siapa sih aku tidak mengerti apa mau mu? Kau kenal Heechul _hyung?"_tanya Sungmin dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku memang keponakan Heechul _Hyung"_jawab Yesung *inget ga pas Heechul bilang 'Aku sudah mengantar keponakan ku' saat liat Kyu sama Victoria ketangkap basah*

"Hah jadi kau keponakan Heechul _Hyung"_ucap Sungmin kaget,dengan wajah manis nya mata bulat nya semakin membuat ia semakin manis.

"Aigoo kau manis sekali"Ujar Yesung dengan gemas mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"_Appo"_rintih Sungmin memegang pipi nya dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Kau ini hahahahaha"tawa Yesung ,Sungmin menatap Yesung lalu tersenyum dan ikut tertawa.

Heechul yang ada di dapur hanya menghela nafas nya.

"Dulu andai saja dulu aku tidak memberi tahu dia tentang Sungmin dan memberi tahu dia di sakiti"guman Heechul ,Leeteuk yang sejaka tadi mencuci piring tersenyum dan meletakan piring piring yang sudah di cuci bersih ke dalam rak.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik kita tidak boleh mencampuri urusan mereka ,mereka masih muda"ujar Leeteuk,Heechul menatap Leeteuk yang tersenyum .

"Jadi kita sudah tua begitu maksud mu?"tanya Heechul tidak terima dengan kesimpulan Leeteuk.

"Sadar diri saja"balas Leeteuk dan bersiap siap untuk pergi dari kejaran Heechul.

di lain tempat Kyuhyun tengah menatap Victoria dengan pedih hati nya sesak .

"Aku ingin semua nya tahu Kyu"ujar Victoria ,Kyuhyun tersenyum getir dan menggengam tangan Victoria dengan erat.

"Tapi semua nya harus ada proses Vic"balas Kyuhyun,Victoria menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan membalikan bada nya.

"Sungguh aku membenci _namja _itu"ucap Victoria *gue bakar loe*,Kyuhyun memeluk Victoria dari belakang.

"Aku berjanji pada suatu saat nanti"ucap Kyuhyun lembut..

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum pahit,Donghae menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu Eunhyuk dan menutup mata nya.

"Aku takut Hyuk,aku takut Kyu akan menyesal"ucap Donghae,Eunhyuk mengusap lembut rambut Donghae dengan sayang.

"Aku juga tapi kita lihat saja Hae apa yang akan terjadi,apa Kyu akan menang atau Sungmin"balas Eunhyuk,Donghae mengangguk dan menutup mata nya menikmati angin siang hari di kampus mereka.

Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps.

"Yesung?"tanya Kyuhyun,Sungmin tersenyum lalu menarik Yesung menghadap Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong _Kyu aku berteman dengan Sungminnie"sapa Yesung,Kyuhyun menghela nafas ada sedikit rasa kesal saat ini.

"Baiklah kalian berteman tapi kenapa harus meminta izin pada ku dulu?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi,Sungmin menundukan kepala nya.

"Aku takut kau salah paham"ucap Sungmin pelan,Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap rambut Sungmin.

"Aku percaya pada mu"ujar Kyuhyun,Yesung tersenyum sinis saat Kyuhyun berubah drerastis.

"Jadi Yesung yang akan menjaga mu saat aku harus di Jepang?"tanya Kyuhyun,Sungmin mengangguk dan dengan takut menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah sayang aku akan sedikit tidak khawatir,baik baik disini aku hanya 1 bulan"ucap Kyuhyun lembut,Sungmin mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan merindukan mu Kyunnie"ucap Sungmin mata nya memanas dan semakin erat memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga akan merindukan mu"balas Kyuhyun..

"Ehmmm"Yesung berdehem menandai dirinya masih ada di hadapan Kyu dan Sungmin.

"Eh _mianhae _Yesung _Hyung_"maaf Sungmin dengan semburan merah di pipi nya dan mata nya yang akan sempat meneteskan air mata berbinar binar.

"Aku keluar ya"ujar Yesung dan keluar dari kamar Sungmin,Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan penuh arti ,Sungmin yang mengetahui arti tatapan Kyuhyun langsung mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibir nya di bibir Sungmin dan melumat menjilat setiap inci bibir merah muda Sungmin dengan lembut,Suara decakan ciuman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdengar di kamar milik Sungmin yang bernuansa merah muda …

Yesung yang di luara kamar hanya tersenyum sinis dan mengepalkan tangan nya,Yesung ingin sekali mendombrak pintu kamar Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin keluar tapi Yesung harus sabar .

Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps

"Janga diri baik baik sayang"ujar Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat,Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya pertukaran pelajar hanya 1 bulan di jepang"ucap Kyuhyun ,Sungmin melepaskan pelukan nya dan menjijitkan kaki nya .

Chu

Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun tepat di hadapan Eunhae dan Yesung..

"Aku mencintai mu"ucap Sungmin setelah melepaskan ciuman nya.

"Aku juga Mencintai mu"balas Kyuhyun dan menarik Koper nya.

"Jangan Sungmin ku _ne_"ucap Kyuhyun ,menepuk pelan bahu Yesung dan tersenyum,Yesung membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dan mengangguk.

"Selamat tinggal"pamit Kyuhyun ,Sungmin meneteskan air mata nya satu bulan berpisah dengan sang Kekasih,Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin dan menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Jangan khawatir Hyung"ujar Eunhyuk ,Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengusap kasar air mata nya.

"_Ne_"balas Sungmin dan tersenyum manis ,Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepala nya sedangkan Yesung yang dari tadi diam hanya menatap Donghae dengan penuhselidik.

0o0

Sungmin Pov

Menunggu seseorang untuk kembali bersama teman teman ..

aku tersenyum saat melihat teman baru ku Yesung _Hyung _tengah diomeli oleh Heechul _Hyung_ hanya karena Yesung _Hyung _selalu mengurusi Kura kura yang tidak aku tahui itu yang katanya lebih berarti dari pada makan 1 minggu.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan selalu mengurusi kura kura yang tidak besar besar"umpat Heechul _Hyung_,kemarin saat Kyuhyun pergi ke jepang aku mempercayai Yesung untuk menjadi teman ku jika aku ada sesuatu, karena aku yakin Yesung adalah orang yang baik ,Seperti Heechul _Hyung_.

"Eh?"ku temukan _handphone _milik Yesung jatuh.

Ku ambil _handphone _milik Yesung dengan rasa penasaran ku buka semua file yang ada di _handphone_Yesung.

"Kyunnie"panggil ku lirih dengan air mata yang membenung di mata ku ,mata ku buram sebuah benda tajam menusuk hati saat ini…

Seseorang yang selama ini ku percayai dan ku cintai menusukan belati di hati ku..

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sungmin Pov

Menunggu seseorang untuk kembali bersama teman teman ..

aku tersenyum saat melihat teman baru ku Yesung _Hyung_tengah diomeli oleh Heechul _Hyung_ hanya karena Yesung _Hyung_selalu mengurusi Kura kura yang tidak aku tahui itu yang katanya lebih berarti dari pada makan 1 minggu.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan selalu mengurusi kura kura yang tidak besar besar"umpat Heechul _Hyung_,kemarin saat Kyuhyun pergi ke jepang aku mempercayai Yesung untuk menjadi teman ku jika aku ada sesuatu, karena aku yakin Yesung adalah orang yang baik ,Seperti Heechul _Hyung_.

"Eh?"ku temukan _handphone_milik Yesung jatuh.

Ku ambil _handphone_milik Yesung dengan rasa penasaran ku buka semua file yang ada di _handphone_Yesung.

"Kyunnie"panggil ku lirih dengan air mata yang membenung di mata ku ,mata ku buram sebuah benda tajam menusuk hati saat ini…

Seseorang yang selama ini ku percayai dan ku cintai menusukan belati di hati ku..

_Sebuah lirihan dari bibir ku saat melihat nya,mengetahui nya betapa remuk dan hancur nya hati ku ,Panah api menusuk tepat di hati,sakit sungguh sakit semua nya lenyap hancur membuat hati ku terbakar dan menjadi seakan akan menjadi abu ,Cinta ku bukan lah sebuah permainan untuk mu Cinta ku ini tulus ,Tulus dalam hati ku katakana semua nya ini hanya mimpi bangunkan aku ku mohon._

Hope is a Dream That Never Sleeps

KyuMin (KyuhyunxSungmin)

Riska Sri Rahayu Present

Pandangan ku kabur ,air mata ku membenung di mata bulat ku,semua terdiam sepi tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun,aku tidak bisa menahan air mata ini dengan cepat air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipi ku dan dengan perlahan tangan ku melepaskan _handphone_ yang menjadi saksi rasa sakit ini,bukti orang yang aku cintai menghianati semua nya cinta ku tulus..

"Sungminnie"Leeteuk _Hyung_ memanggil ku dengan pelan kenapa semua nya diam?

"Maaf aku harus pergi"ku hapus kasar air mata ku sebelum aku berlari keluardari café tersebut,dengan jelas aku bisa melihat apa yang ada di salah satu file di _handphone_Yesung_Hyung_…

Kyuhyun dengan seorang wanita yang ia bilang hanya seorang penggemar nya tapi dengan mata kepala ku sendiri aku melihat Kyuhyun dan wanita itu tengah berciuman (T_T)

aku terdiam ,ku hempaskan tubuh ku di sebuah taman yang luas dengan rumput hijau awan begitu cerah tapi tidak secarah hati ku,ku baringkan tubuh ku di atas rerumputan hijau itu,ku tutup mata ku,hingga sungai kecil di pipi ku semakin deras ,isakan ku tidak tertahan kan rasa sakit ku sangat dalam,tapi aku dapat merasakan sebuah tangan menyapu pelan aliran sungai kecil di pipi dengan lembut,ku buka mata ku dan ku temukan sosok yang baru saja aku kenal.

"Yesung _Hyung"_panggil ku,ia tersenyum manis pada ku, Ku pandangi wajah nya yang tepat di depan wajah ku.

"_Mianhae"_ucap nya dan membaringkan tubuh nya di sebelah kanan ku.

Maaf untuk apa?

"Sakit Hiks…_Appo hyung"_ku pukul dada ku pelan agar rasa sakit ini hilang tapi semua nya sia sia..

ku tutup wajah ku dengan kedua telapak tangan ku ,aku semakin terisak sungguh sakit.

"Berhentilah menangisi hal yang hanya akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan"ku dengar Yesung _hyung_mengatakan hal yang membuat aku ingin memukul nya sekarang.

"Apa maksud mu?"tanya ku .

"Semua nya percuma Minnie bertahan pun hanya mendapatkan sebuah rasa sakit"ucap nya lagi dengan wajah yang membuat aku muak.

"Percuma apa maksud mu?"tanya ku lagi ,ku hapus kasar air mata ku dan berdiri dengan tegak,Yesung_hyung_tersenyum dan berdiri mensejajarkaan wajah nya dengan wajah ku.

"Akan ku ceritakan semua nya,hapus air mata mu"ujar nya ,dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak segera ku layangkan pukulan tepat di wajah nya.

Bughhhhh

"Kau memukul ku Minnie?"tanya Yesung _hyung_,ku kerutkan dahi ku..

"Shitt sial darah"guman nya dan menghapus darah yang keluar dari hidung nya,aku yang melihat hal tersebut langsung terdiam dan menatap tangan ku yang gemetar dan hampa ,ku kepalkan kembali tangan ku dan tangan ini telah melukai seseorang.

"Minnie kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Yesung _Hyung_ lagi,ku pandangi wajah nya dan tidak ku temukan rasa amarah di raut wajah nya.

"Kau tidak marah _Hyung?"_tanya Ku ,Yesung _Hyung_ menggeleng lalu memegang kedua bahu ku.

"Minnie menjadi seseorang hal yang kau harus tahu jangan terlalu di butakan cinta dan ucapan seseorang yang kau cinta karena belum tentu semua nya benar dengarkan aku ,aku memang mengenal mu sejak dulu sejak sebelum kau tahu aku ,aku mengenalmu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu saat aku melihat mu berkunjung ke rumah Heechul _hyung_. Aku menganggumi mu tapi Minnie-ah aku …aku tidak bisa melihat mu menjadi seperti ini di permainkan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun"jelas Yesung _Hyung_yang membuat aku semakin bingung,ku cerna setiap perkataan nya yang membuat sebuah pertannyaan adalah .'Aku tidak bisa melihat mu menjdai seperti ini di permainkan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun'

"Kau sudah tahu sejak kapan Kyuhyun menjalani hubungan selain dengan ku?"tanya ku,Yesung _Hyung_tersenyum lalu melepaksan tangan nya dari bahu ku.

"Sejak dia menjalani hubungan dengan mu Minnie"jawab Yesung _hyung_..

Degggggg

Jadi aku hanya lah sebuah barang mainan?

"Aku ingin pulang"pamit ku dan berjalan kearah jalan raya ,menstop taksi untuk mengantarkan ku ke tempat di mana aku bisa tenang.

Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps

Author Pov

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat hasil-hasil gambar yang ia buat sejak ia tinggal di jepang ,Kyuhyun berjalan menuju balkon nya menghirup udara segar pagi hari di Negara sakura tersebut.

"_O-jama shimatsu_"terdengar suara pelayan meminta ijin dan meletakan nampan yang berisi makanan di meja Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum mengganguk.

"_Arigato"_Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan pandangan nya kedepan dan melihat kota Tokyo yang menjadi tempat ia menenangkan hati.

Drttt Drtttt

Tiba tiba _handphone_milik nya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

From:Sungmin

Maaf aku harus bicara pada mu,angkat telepon ku.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan lalu berdering _Handphone_Kyuhyun ..

Sungmin _Calling_

Klik

"_Yobseo"_sapa Kyuhyun,Sungmin yang di serbang sana menghela nafas pelan dan menutup mata sebelum membuka mulut nya.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu pada mu Kyu"

_"_Bicara saja Minnie"

"Ada apa hubungan mu dengan wanita yang bernama Victoria yang kau maksud dengan teman mu"

Seperti sebuah bom yang meledak di hati Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun langsung menelan saliva nya dan bibirnya kelu untuk bicara.

"Aku dan dia hanya teman memang kenapa Minnie?"

Kyuhyun dengan gelisan memutar bola mata nya.

"Pulang lah lebih cepat aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi"

Plip

Kyuhyun mendesah lega dan tersenyum.

"Untung dia bodoh"guman Kyuhyun *dan ingin di tampol Saya*

0o0

"Bagimana dia mengaku?"tanya Yesung dengan gugup ,Sungmin meletakan _handphone_merah muda nya .

"Tidak _Hyung_ dia tidak mau mengakui"jawab Sungmin dengan mata memerah.

"Tenang Sungminnie aku akan selalu disisi mu jangan menangis ,jangan tangisi orang bodoh itu"ucap Yesung dan memeluk Sungmin ..

"_Gomawo Hyung"_

"Hemmm jangan ada yang berpelukan di café"terdengar suara Heechul dan membuat Yesung melepaskan pelukan nya.

"_Hyung_aku kan hanya ingin menenangkan Sungmin saja"ucap Yesung memebela diri.

"Hoekkkkkk….."Tiba tiba Sungmin menutup mulut nya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi,Heechul dan Yesung panic dan langsung mengikuti Sungmin di belakang.

"Sungmin kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Heechul memijat pelan tengkuluk Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan mencuci mulut nya.

"Hanya mual biasa"jawab Sungmin ,Heechul langsung mengangguk.

"Sudah minum obat?"tanya Heechul,Sungmin menggeleng lemah lalu berjalan menuju kursi yang terletak agak dekat dengan rak piring.

"Aku ingin istrirahat sebentar"ujar Sungmin,dan memijat mijat pelipis nya.

"Heh kau tidak kuliah?"tanya Heechul,Yesung langsung menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya.

"Omo jam Sembilan pagi aku ada jadwal jam 9 lewat 15 menit ,aku pamit dulu ya"Pamit Yesung dan pergi keluar dari café.

Heechul berjalan menuju Leeteuk yang tengah duduk menghitung lembaran uang.

"Henry belum kembali dari China _hyung?"_tanya Heechul ,Leeteuk menggeleng lemah dan tetap focus menghitung uang.

"Sungmin sudah menerima nya?"tanya Leeteuk,Heechul mengangguk pelan.

Leeteuk menyimpan lembaran uang yang sudah rapih kedalam tas nya dan menatap Heechul.

"Lalu kenapa dengan dia sekarang?"tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan,_Hyung_kenapa kita tidak katakan kita sudah mengetahui ini semua sejak dulu emmm bukan aku sih tapi kau"ujar Heechul menunjuk tepat di wajah Leeteuk.

"Kau tidak sopan aku tidak memberi tahu ya karena aku tidak ingin melukai hati nya"balas Leeteuk menurunkan tangan Heechul.

"Tapi sekarang kau lihat semenjak ia tahu bahwa setan itu selingkuh hidup nya kurang semangat"ucap Heechul,Leeteuk mengerutkan dahi nya bingung ..

"Tujuan ku untuk membuat dia tidak terlalu kecewa jika mengetahui semua nya mungkin saja hubungan Kyuhyun dengan wanita itu sudah selesai dan Sungmin tidak akan mengetahui nya tapi nyatanya tidak"jelas Leeteuk dengan pelan ..

Heechul menepuk pelan punggung Leeteuk.

"Semua nya terlambat jangan campuri urusan mereka lagi sekarang tugas kita hanya menonton"

Ucap Heechul pelan ,Leeteuk tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk.

"Humm aku harap Sungmin mendapatkan yang lain yang lebih baik tentu nya"ujar Leeteuk,Heechul tersenyum lembut.

"Aku rasa kau benar _Hyung_Sungmin harus mendapatkan yang lebih baik"balas Heechul.

Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps

Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamar nya pandangan nya Lurus ,mata nya terasa kosong pikiran nya melayang tapi tiba-tiba buliran air mata turun tampa ijin dari pipi nya.

_"Seperti sebuah ombak kau sapu bersih harapan ku dan kau bagaikan Hujan yang datang tiba-tiba memberi ku banyak rasa sakit ketika Cinta ku sia-sia pengorbanan ku hanya angin semata di mata dan hati mu"_

Sungmin menangis dalam diam ini sudah 2 Minggi Kyuhyun pergi ,dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang amat dalam di hati Sungmin.

Hati Sungmin benar-benar remuk …

At Tokyo Japaness

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap lukisan di hadapan nya ..

Bunga Sakura yang jatuh dari pohon nya..

"Sungmin"

Kyuhyun terdiam hati nya sungguh bingbang apa yang ia ingin kan ,apa yang ia rencanakan sehingga membuat Sungmin menjadi milik nya tampa Cinta dan Rasa.

Hanya kepuasan dan Nafsu semata..

Tapi cukup terasa perih saat Kyuhyun menatap _Handphone-_nya sebuah gambar yang membuat hati nya cukup nyeri ..

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya merencanakan sebuah rencana bukan untuk Jatuh Cinta hati nya sudah ada yang punya yaitu Victoria,wanita yang kini berada di Korea tengah menunggu nya..

_"Sekuat apa pun kau mempertahan kan keputusan mu maka kau akan hancur juga"_

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap pesan Singkat yang entah tidak tahu siapa yang mengirim nya.

Kyuhyun memandang keluar jendela kamar Apartemen nya ,menatap gedung-gedung di kota Tokyo ini.

_Drttt Drttt_

Tiba-tiba _Handphone_Kyuhyun bergetar pertanda pesan singkat masuk.

_"Cepat lah pulang aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan jelas kan semua nya pada ku Saranghae –Minnie-"_

Kyuhyun mendesah kesal.

_"Aku baru dua minggu di Jepang tunggu satu minggu lagi Nado Saranghae"_

Kyuhyun memasukan _handphone_nya ke dalam saku celana nya lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

0o0

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa Sungminnie?"tanya Leeteuk begitu khawatir meliaht wajah pucat Sungmin.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja _Hyung"_jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman andalan nya.

"Lebih baik istrirahat saja kau terlihat sedang demam"ujar Heechul,Sungmin menggeleng lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk menjalankan tugas nya.

Tapi tiba-tiba

Tubuh Sungmin Ambruk.

"Sungminnieeeee"teriak Leeteuk _Reflek_

.

.

"Bagaimana apa Sungmin baik-baik saja Dok?"tanya Leeteuk khawatir..

"Seperti nya ini sudah biasa Tuan"jawab Dokter Kim itu mengecek kembali hasil pemeriksaan Sungmin.

"Apa itu Dok?"tanya Heechul dengan penasaran.

TBC

:p

Sampai jumpa tanggal 29 yahhh

Ujian dulu doakan semoga lulus yah ^^ gomawo yang udah nunggu FF ini mian baru lanjut semoga kalian ingat kalau tidak ingat atau sedikit lupa bilang dan nanti saya akan post lagi part 1,2,3,4 ^^ oh dan mian juga buat reads yang di wp baru part 3 yah *heheheh

Saranghae..

Don't Forget For RCL

-Arishima-


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps**

**KyuMin (KyuhyunxSungmin)**

**Riska Sri Rahayu Present**

**KyuMin Is Real**

"Mungkin ini tidak biasa di alami lelaki tapi harus ku akui dan aku sangat heran Sungmin Hamil" ucap Dokter itu.

"Ap..a?"

Terdengar suara dari arah pintu.

"Apa yang katakana benar, Dok?" tanya Yesung , Heechul dan Leeteuk membalikan tubuh mereka dan menatap Yesung dengan sedih.

"Apa aku tidak salah, dengar?" tanya Yesung lagi, Dokter itu hanya menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Apa kau Ayah dari anak, tersebut?" tanya Dokter, Yesung tersenyum sinis lalu menghampiri Heechul, Leeteuk dan Dokter Kim.

"Bukan aku tapi si sialan itu" jawab Yesung, Heechul dan Leeteuk sudah tidak bisa menahan air mata nya.

"Tenanglah Yesung pasti kami akan meminta pertanggung jawaban Kyuhyun" ucap Leeteuk, Yesung menggeleng keras lalu menatap Leeteuk.

"_Hyung _kau tahu jika kau lakukan itu maka kau akan memasukan kelinci ke kandang serigala yang kapan saja akan menghabisi dan memakan nya, Sungminnie sudah terlalu sakit" tolak Yesung .

"Lalu kau berhak, apa? Kyuhyun adalah Ayah dari bayi Sungmin kau berhak apa, Bodoh?" tanya Heechul marah.

"Ak..u" tiba-tiba Yesung menjadi kaku, bibir Yesung kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang membuat dia merasakan seperti hantaman yang amat dasyat di dada nya.

"Maaf ini rumah sakit tidak baik jika bertengkar" Ujar Dokter Kim, Leeteuk tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Maafkan kami Dokter atas ketidak sopanan kami akan segera pergi" ucap Leeteuk membungkukan tubuh nya .

"_Kajja"_

Yesung dan Heechul mengikuti Leeteuk dari belakang .

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Dokter Kim, Heechul langsung menarik lengan Leeteuk dan membuat Leeteuk menghentikan langkah nya.

"Kenapa kau begitu, tenang?" tanya Heechul, Leeteuk tersenyum memegang kedua bahu Heechul .

"Heechul-ah dengarkan aku, Kita tahu seorang Lee Sungmin seperti apa, bukan?" tanya Leeteuk, Heechul mengangguk lemah.

"Tidak akan menyerah, suka menangis sendiri, memendam masalah sendiri, selalu tersenyum manis, sabar dan juga masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa ku rangkai dengan kata-kata" jawab Heechul.

"Jadi kau tenang saja, Karena kita harus tersenyum walau hati kita tersakiti" ucap Leeteuk dan menepuk pelan bahu kanan Heechul.

"Yesung-ah sekarang kau ke ruangan Sungminnie lihat dia sedang apa" ujar Leeteuk, Yesung dengan semangat menuju ruangan Sungmin.

"Oh ya ruangan nya Nomber 13" lanjut Leeteuk .

"Ayo kita harus kembali ke café" Ucap Heechul, Leeteuk mengangguk lalu melangkah kan kaki nya menuju tempat parkiran mobil.

**Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleep**

Yesung menatap wajah tenang Sungmin, Mengeratkan gengaman tangan nya .

'_Begitu bodoh dan gila nya CHO KYUHYUN mensia-siakan manusia yang sempura seperti dirimu Minnie'_

"Nghh"

Sungmin, mulai membuka mata nya dan tersenyum saat melihat Yesung yang ada di sisi nya sekarang.

"_Go-mawo_"

Yesung ikut tersenyum lalu memeluk Sungmin.

"Jangan membuat aku khawatir, Aku hampir mati saat mendengar Kau pingsan" ucap Yesung dengan penuh kekhawatiran nya.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan lalu menutu mata nya kembali.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau sudah member tahu, dia?" tanya Heechul, Yesung menggeleng lemah.

"Dasar bodoh" maki Heechul memukul pelan kepala Yesung .

"Aku takut dia kaget _Hyung " _ucap Yesung lemah, Leeteuk hanya diam dan terus menatap tubuh Sungmin yang terbaring lemah di ranjang milik nya –Di Rumah Sungmin-

Tapi tiba-tiba suara _Handphone _milik Sungmin bordering pertanda panggilan masuk.

Leeteuk, segera mengambil _handphone _Sungmin yang terletak di atas meja rias milik Sungmin.

Satu nama yang membuat amarah Leeteuk naik.

Cho Kyuhyun _Calling_

Leeteuk memandang Heechul, Heechul yang mengertia tatapan Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahu nya.

"Biarkan aku yang menjawab" ujar Yesung, menghampiri Leeteuk dan mengambil _Handphone _milik Sungmin.

Klik

"_Yobseo"_

"…"

"Dia sedang tertidur"

"…"

"Apa peduli, mu?"

"…"

"Dia tadi pingsan, tidak usah berpura-pura khwatir cepat pulang ke korea"

"…"

"Aku peduli dengan Sungminnie, Kau saja yang bodoh"

Plip

"_Asihhh namja _Sialan" guman Yesung.

"Apa yang ia, katakana?" tanya Leeteuk, Yesung menghela nafas nya lalu menatap Leeteuk.

"Menanyakan kenapa Sungmin bisa pingsan dan dia menyalahkan ku" jawab Yesung .

"Cih padahal dia peduli apa pada Sungmin, Dasar _namja _**MESUM**" lanjut Yesung , Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat Yesung terlihat jelas ia cemburu.

"Hiks.."

Semua langsung diam dan mencari sumber suara.

"Hiks."

Kini suara itu semakain keras di dengar.

"Kyuhyunnie"

_Reflek_ Leeteuk, Heechul dan Yesung menatap Sungmin yang tengah bergerak tidak tenang dari tidur nya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Kyunnie, Aku mencintai mu Hiks.."

**At Tokyo Japan**

Kyuhyun memandang _Handphone-_nya ada rasa resah di hati nya, rasa yang sangat begitu khawatir terhada seseorang.

"Apa kau baik-baik, saja?" guman Kyuhyun, Mata nya kembali menatap kota Tokyo yang tengah di turun Salju.

"Putih seperti dirimu" guman Kyuhyun tampa sadar entah ucapan nya untuk siapa .

"_Kyunnie lihat aku menemukan seorang kelinci putih "_

"_Kyunnie aku sungguh menyukai salju apa kau juga ?"_

"_Tidak"_

"_Kyunnie kenapa kau tidak suka salju , Salju begitu lembut tapi satu kelemahan Salju adalah ia akan meleleh dan hilang menjadi air"_

"Aishh jangan di pikirkan Kyu, ini hanyalah sebuah rencana kau tahu itu" guman Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam apartemen nya lalu mengambil remot tv dan menyalakan tombol 'ON'

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat menonton acara TV komedi.

Kyuhyun sangat tahu di Negara sakura ini acara TV di kebanyakan acara komedi dan boleh Kyuhyun *Author juga* akui itu sangat garing .*Ampun, Aku Otaku nyehehe cuman pendapat aja itu*

0o0

"Apa .. aku tidak salah dengar, _Hyung?" _tanya Sungmin tidak percaya menyentuh permukaan perut nya.

"Aku tidak bermimpikan, _Hyung?" _tanya Sungmin lagi, Leeteuk, Heechul dan Yesung hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kau tidak kaget, Min?" tanya Yesung, Sungmin menggeleng semangat.

"Aku harus member tahu Kyuhyun" ujar Sungmin, mata Sungmin menulusuri meja rias nya.

"Kemana _Handphone_ Ku, _Hyung?" _tanya Sungmin, Yesung tersadar lalu memasukan tangan kanan nya ke dalam esak celana milik nya.

-Mengambil _Handphone_ Sungmin-

"Kenapa ada di tangan mu, _Hyung?" _tanya Sungmin, Yesung menggeleng lemah lalu menyerahkan _Handphone _kepada pemilik nya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang, kau sudah baikan kan, Min?" tanya Yesung, Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum menyakinkan.

"Ayo Chulie kita harus kembali lagi ke café" ucap Leeteuk, Heechul mengangguk setuju.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kami, tinggal?" tanya Heechul.

"Tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja" jawab Sungmin, dengan senyuman manis nya.

Leeteuk tersenyum pahit ia tahu di baik senyuman itu ada sebuah luka yang Kyuhyun goreskan.

"_Annyeong, _ jaga diri baik-baik _nae" _pamit Yesung, Heechul dan Leeteuk.

Sungmin hanya melambaikan tangan nya pintu kamar Sungmin tertutup hingga akhir nya hanya dia disini sendiri.

Sendiri tidak ada orang lain selain diri nya dan sebuah gumpalan darah yang tertanam di rahim Sungmin yang semakin hari akan berkembang lalu menjadi sebuah buah Hati untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik ke arah jendela kamar nya menatap keluar .

Sungmin, segera bangkit berjalan menuju balkon kamar nya, menatap Kota Seoul dari Balkon.

Hati Sungmin begitu tenang saat mengetahui sekarang di perut nya terdapat buah cinta nya dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin, tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi, Sungmin tidak menyaka dia akan bisa hamil tapi ini keabajiban dari Tuhan.

Tapi seketika ada yang menaburkan garam di atas luka goresan yang Kyuhyun goreskan di hati nya.

Luka yang amat sakit dan perih, Luka yang amat tidak pernah Sungmin harapkan.

"Kapan kau akan, kembali?" guman Sungmin, memegang dada kiri nya yang terasa sakit.

**Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps**

"Sungminnie kenapa kau malah masuk, kerja?" tanya Leeteuk, Sungmin tersenyum lalu menatap Leeteuk.

"Nanti aku dapat uang dari mana jika tidak bekerja _Hyung" _ujar Sungmin, Leeteuk hanya mengalah ia tahu sikap kerja keras Sungmin.

"Sungmin _Hyung" _panggil suara yang sangat Sungmin kenal.

"Mochi" ucap Sungmin, Henry tersenyum lalu menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin.

"Yah Sungmin _Hyung_ kenapa kau hamil sedang kan kita belum menikah" ujar Henry, Yesung yang hendak menalikan

sepatu nya langsung terdiam dan menatap Henry, Leeteuk yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum manis sekarang senyuman itu memudar sedang kan Heechul yang dari tadi hanya bercermin menurukan Cermin nya.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya membulatkan mata nya.

"Yah kenapa Ekspresi kalian seperti itu memang aku salah bicara, ya?" tanya Henry dengan polos nya.

"Henry selama di China kau makan, apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin _Hyung _, Aku mencintai mu tapi aku sudah di jodohkan dengan koala itu" ujar Henry, melepaskan pelukan nya dan menunjuk seorang Pria jangkung tengah berdiri tegak.

"Omona siapa, dia?" tanya Heechul.

Pria itu masuk kedalam café .

"_Annyeong, _nama saya Zhoumi tunangan Henry" ujar Pria yang diketahui bernama Zhoumi itu.

Henry mengalun manja di lengan Sungmin.

"Yah Mochi lepaskan tangan mu aku ini Tunangan mu" ujar Zhoumi , Henry hanya menjulurkan lidah nya.

"Maaf tapi koala aku hanya mencintai Sungmin _Hyung" _ujar Henry.

"Aku pergi Kuliah dulu ya" pamit Yesung, Semua mengangguk termaksud Zhoumi.

"Itu kekasih mu?" tanya Zhoumi .

"Siapa aku?" tanya Sungmin menunjuk diri nya sendiri.

"Tentu saja" jawab Zhoumi.

"Bukan dia hanya teman ku, Kekasih ku sedang ada di jepang" ucap Sungmin menunjukan senyuman andalannya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan Mochi dari ku, aku akan segera bekerja" lanjut Sungmin, Henry mendelik sebal .

"Aku sudah melepaskan nya" ucap Henry dan pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk, Heechul , Sungmin dan Zhoumi.

"Dia hanya sedang marah pada ku" ujar Zhoumi, tersenyum saat melihat wajah kebingungan dari Leeteuk,Heechul dan Sungmin.

"Ayo kita mulai bekerja" teriak Leeteuk dengan semangat 45.

.

.

.

"Besok aku pulang" suara Kyuhyun, begitu lembut dan nayaman di dengar oleh Sungmin.

"Aku akan menjemput mu di bandara, bagimana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak usah kita bertemu saja di taman seperti biasa nae" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah aku akan membicara kan sesuatu pada mu" ujar Sungmin.

"Aku harus segera tidur, selamat malam"

Plip

Sambungan teleon pun terputus, Sungmin tersenyum walau tak di sadari setetes air mata meluncur dari mata nya.

"Selamat tidur dan semoga mimpi indah" guman Sungmin menyimpan _Handphone _milik-nya, menarik selimbut dan menutupi tubuh nya terkecuali kepala nya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, yang berada di Jepang hanya terdiam menatap langit-langit apartemen nya.

Segala ketakutan itu datang .

Kyuhyun menatap pesan Singkat yang masuk .

**From:Victoria**

**Selamat aku dengar dia Hamil,apa yang kau akan, lakukan?**

**Aku mendegar dari dua makhluk yang selalu menggangu kita.**

**Tapi kau akan meninggalkan nya, kan?**

**kau akan tetap bersama ku kan, Kyu? Jangan tinggalkan aku .**

**aku sangat mencintai mu rencana kita sebentar lagi selesai**.

Kyuhyun, mendesah pelan lalu memasukan _Handphone_-nya ke dalam laci.

Kyuhyun pasti tahu apa yang akan di katakana besok oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan hati nya.

0.o.0

"Kyuhyun" panggil Victoria, dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang baru turun dari pesawat.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku merindukan mu" ucap Victoria manja, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu menyingkirkan tangan Victoria.

"Aku merindukan Monyet dan Ikan" ucap Kyuhyun lalu memeluk EunHae.

"Aku juga merindukan mu" ucap Donghae.

Victoria terlihat kesal lalu mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Tapi suara jantung yang berdetak kencang siapa ini Kyuhyun atau Victoria, kah?

Sebuah Air mata turun lagi.

"Jadi ini alasan nya" guman Sungmin, Sungmin menenangkan jantung nya yang berdetak kencang karena kecewa dan juga marah .

**Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps**

"Apa yang ingin kau katakana?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum lalu menjawab

"Kyu, aku hamil" Sungmin menundukan kepala nya dan dengan ragu menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ssontak kaget.

"A-pa?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin mulai berkaca kaca .

"Tapi mana Mungkin kau kan laki -laki" Kyuhyun berkata dengan memegang bahu Sungmin, Sungmin menangis dalam diam .

"Tapi ini kenyataan, ini hiks anak Kita Kyu" Sungmin berkata miris air mata nya mulai mengalir.

"Aku tidak percaya" ujar Kyuhyun dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Sungmin tersungkur ke bawah.

"Aku tidak percaya dan mulai saat ini kita putus, tidak ada hubungan lagi" ujar Kyuhyun tampa sadar mencampkan panah ke hati Sungmin .

Sungmin bangun dan dengan penuh amarah ia menatap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Tuan Cho kau berikan mimpi pada ku dan kau yang membangunkan tidur ku, semua nya Hilang tapi aku masih mempunyai harapan, Bukan? Seperti apa yang kau katakan harapan adalah Mimpi yang tidak pernah tidur"

Sungmin membalikan tubuh nya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Hati Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memberontak dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap punggung Sungmin yang menjauh, jauh dari hadapan nya

"Selamat Tinggal"

TBC

Semakin gaje dan aneh kan?

Mian heheh gomawo yang mau baca ..


	7. Chapter 7

_Sulit ku katakana, Sulit untuk ku genggam, Sulit untuk ku akui._

_Aku perg ,aku akan pergi dari kehidupan mu jangan ganggu aku._

_Aku tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi,aku akan menghapus rasa itu dan mencoba untuk mencari apa yang aku cari _**Cinta yang abadi**.

Suara tangisan dan amarah terdengar dengan jelas di café yang setiap hari nya penuh dengan senyuman.

"Apa benar yang ia katakana, Minnie?" tanya Leeteuk, mata nya kini sudah bengkak, Sungmin mengangguk tapi hanya mata Sungmin yang tidak terlihat menangis.

"Aku akan membunuh nya nanti" ucap Heechul, Henry terdiam lalu memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Jika Kyuhyun tidak ingin menikahi mu maka aku bersedia, _Hyung_" ucap Henry dengan isakan nya.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menggeleng .

"Tidak usah aku bisa menjaga nya sendiri" jawab Sungmin dengan tulus.

"_Hyunggggg _Hiks.." isak Henry, Sungmin membalikan tubuh nya lalu tersenyum lembut menatap Henry, menghapus air mata Henry yang mengalir di Pipi yang tak kalah _Chubby _dari Sungmin.

"Aku bisa merawat nya aku yakin itu, ini hanya masalah waktu" jawab Sungmin tegar.

"Sungminnie, aku yakin kau bisa" ucap Leeteuk, Sungmin mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis.

Sedangkan Yesung hanya terduduk di kusri dekat jendela, tangan nya mengepal dan aura kemarahan sangat di rasakan .

Yesung sedang marah.

'_Awas kau Cho'_

**Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps**

"Apaaa?" teriakan Eunhyuk dan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun dan Victoria harus menutup telinga nya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh" ucap Eunhyuk, Donghae mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tatapan nya Kosong dan sebuah mimic muka yang amat sangat sulit di mengerti.

"Karena Kyuhyun hanya mencintaiku" ucap Victoria, Kyuhyun menutup kedua mata nya lalu mengangguk.

"Terserah kau saja, Aku tidak ikut campur "ucap Eunhyuk menarik Donghae keluar dari ruangan yang tidak di pakai.

"Aku tidak ikut campur, Cho Kyuhyun" tegas Eunhyuk,Donghae yang lugu hanya mengangguk lalu memalingkan wajah nya .

"Aku juga tidak ikut campur" ujar Donghae.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung melangkahkan kaki nya.

"Heh bukan nya kita punya kelas hari ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku ingin pulang saja kepala ku sakit" ucap Eunhyuk menghiraukan pertanyaan Donghae.

"Baiklah aku antar ya"

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis saat Donghae akan mengantar nya.

"Baiklah ayo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terdiam menatap sebuah _picture _yang ada di_ handphone_-nya.

Sungmin bukan orang yang pendendam atau pun seorang yang pembenci, Ucapan nya kemarin terhadap Kyuhyun bagaikan sebuah penyemangat hidup, penyemangat untuk melupakan Kyuhyun, dan juga mencari kebahagian sendiri.

Tapi dalam hati Sungmin, Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun, tahu betapa perihnya hati nya sekarang.

Tapi Sungmin, ingin tahu apa alasan Kyuhyun, mempermainkan nya?

Ini soal perasaan, perasaan sangat sulit di ubah, perasaan sangat tidak adil jika di permaikan.

Jika Kyuhyun, mencintai Victoria kenapa Kyuhyun memacari Sungmin.

Sungmin, tidak pernah puas dengan alasan **"Kyuhyun hanya memepermainkan nya"**

Mempermainkan berarti ada harus alasan yang lain bukan?

"Aku harus mengetahui semua nya" ucap Sungmin, lalu memasukan _handphone_ milik nya kedalam laci .

"Tapi harus bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin, pada dirinya.

Sungmin, terdiam lalu hanya menunduk pasrah.

"Lebih baik menyerah" guman Sungmin, lalu merebahkan tubuh nya ke atas tempat tidur nya.

Menutup mata nya dan memulai mimpi . –Yang ia harap indah-

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Disini di tempat ini aku terdiam menatap bintang.

Aku tidak bisa menutup mata ku, Aku masih terdiam hati ku masih lelah.

_Drrttt Drrtt_

"_Yobseo"_

"**Aku berterima kasih pada mu,aku sudah mendapatkan nya" ** aku menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Jika itu yang terbaik untuk mu, kau belum tidur?" tanya ku.

"**Belum aku rasa aku sangat bahagia" **jawab nya dengan gembira.

"Baiklah aku rasa aku sudah mengantuk, selamat malam"

"**Selamat malam"**

Plip

Ku tatap kembali bintang-bintang itu, aku tersenyum saat ia bahagia dan aku melakukan apa pun untuknya, melakukan hal yang amat aku benci, melakukan hal yang sangat berdosa.

Dan aku yakin aku tidak akan menyesal.

"Kyuhyun" aku dengan suara _umma _ memanggil ku, aku segera menuju ke kamar ku,ku tutup pintu balkon lalu mengunci nya.

"Yah ada apa _Umma?" _tanya ku, _Umma _berdiri dengan sedih menatap ku, dan menghampiri ku.

"Ada ap.."

**Plakkkk**

Ku tatap _Umma_ dengan berkaca-kaca _umma _menatap ku.

"Aku kecewa pada mu" ujar _Umma_ dan pergi meninggalkan ku, ku pegangi pipi kanan ku ini sangat terasa sakit .

Kenapa _umma_ melakukan itu?.

"_Umma , _ada apa?"guman ku, ku tatap pintu kamar ku yang tertutup kembali, aku tersenyum simpul aku tahu ini.

**Author Pov**

, sedang menangis dalam diam, ia tidak percaya dengan anak bungsu nya itu,

Ahra, menangis memeluk _Umma_ nya.

"Apa yang Kyuhyun, lakukan?" tanya , Ahra dan hanya menggeleng kan kepala nya.

"Dia menghamili anak orang lain" ucap Ahra, Sontak yang baru pulang usai dari pekerjaan nya melangkah kan kaki nya menuju kamar, Kyuhyun.

"CHO KYUHYUN"

Braak

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dengan kasar, dengan langkah seribu , langsung menghampiri anak bungsu nya yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur nya.

"KURANG AJAR" Dengan penuh penekanan dan amarah.

Plak

Satu tamparan kembali Kyuhyun, rasakan di pipi Kiri nya.

"_Appa.."_

**0o0**

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyu?" tanya Victoria, Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan lalu kembali terdiam.

"Aku harus menemui nya" guman Kyuhyun, lalu bangkit dari duduk nya dan melangkahkan kaki nya pergi menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, menatap café itu dengan diam di dalam mobil, tidak ada maksud untuk keluar.

Kyuhyun, terus memperhatikan _namja _yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasih nya.

Di dalam cafe

Sungmin, tengah beristirahat dengan Henry dan Yesung yang selalu ada di sisi nya Sungmin merasa hidup nya kembali senang.

"Apa yang kau ingin kan, _Hyung ?" _tanya Henry, seolah menjadi seorang Suami Lee Sungmin.

"Tidak aku tidak ingin apa-apa" jawab Sungmin, Yesung tersenyum meledek kea rah Henry.

"Apa kau ingin aku memijat kaki, mu?" kali ini Yesung, yang tak mau kalah dari Henry.

"Terima kasih _Hyung_ tapi aku sedang tidak ingin di pijat" tolak Sungmin, kini giliran Henry yang mengejek Yesung.

"Sungminnie, bagaimana dengan _Morning Sick_ , nya?" tanya Heechul, Sungmin tersenyum lalu mimic wajah nya berubah menjadi seperti menahan sakit dan memegang perut nya.

"Sakit…." rintih Sungmin, Heechul, Henry, Yesung dan Leeteuk langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

Di dalam mobil sana Kyuhyun, akan melangkahkan kaki dan membuka pintu mobil tapi niat itu ia batal kan setelah terdengar tawa.

"Hahahahahaha" semua nya tertawa dengan kencang hingga terdengar ke luar.

"Kau mengerjai kami, Min _Hyung " _ucap Henry

Chu

Henry, dengan cepat mencium pipi Sungmin, lalu berlari dengan kencang.

"Aku dapat Yesung _Hyung :P " _ledek Henry, kepada Yesung, Sungmin hanya terdiam lalu tersenyum.

"Yah Henry aku tidak menyukai mu" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun, terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi tadi ada rasa sedikit tidak percaya dengan itu.  
hati nya tidak rela.

Kyuhyun, membuka pintu mobil nya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam café.

Lonceng pintu berbunyi pertanda tamu datang.

Semua nya terdiam menatap Kyuhyun, yang sudah ada di hadapan mereka.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Yesung, Henry yang dari tadi hanya berlari kecil sekarang berlari menuju Sungmin, dan memeluk Sungmin.

Henry, membalikan tubuh Sungmin agar tidak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa kau ke sini berengsek?" tanya Heechul, memegang spatula dengan erat .

"Aku ingin meminta penjelasan dari, Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun, santai Sontak Sungmin ingin membalikan tubuh nya saat Kyuhyun, menyebutkan nama nya.

Tapi Henry, dengan kuat memeluk Sungmin.

"Henry" panggil Sungmin, Henry seolah mengerti lalu melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Penjelasan apa? Apa waktu itu tidak cukup, jelas?" tanya Sungmin dengan dingin, Kyuhyun terdiam dan tidak percaya, Suara lembut itu hilang.

"Apa kau memberi tahu Keluarga ku tentang aku menghamili mu agar kau dapat memiliki ku?" tanya Kyuhyun, sontak Yesung yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun hendak memukul Kyuhyun.

"Yesung _Hyung_ ku mohon" suara parau tapi terkesan lembut Sungmin, membuat Yesung menurunkan tangan nya yang hendak memukul wajah tampa dosa Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku tidak akan pernah meminta atau pun mengemis di depan keluarga mu, aku tahu ini anak mu tapi aku tidak akan sudi untuk melakukan hal itu" ucap Sungmin, dengan dingin .nya tapi hati nya terasa sakit, Sungmin menahan rasa itu dengan kekecewan yang ia dapatkan dari pria yang ada di hadapan nya.

Semua nya kaget termaksud Kyuhyun, dengan kata-kata Sungmin, tapi dengan imeg nya Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin –Menantang-

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung dan Henry hanya terdiam menatap adu mulut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kau kira hanya kita yang tahu, apa kau tidak lihat aku juga mempunyai sahabat" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun kalah telak.

Kyuhyun, ingat EunHae yang member tahu Victoria tentang Sungmin hamil, lalu siapa yang member tahu EunHae.

"Lalu apa kau memberi tahu Eunhyuk dan Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun, mengalihkan pembicaran –Kalah-

"Eunhyuk Donghae, siapa mereka?" tanya Sungmin bingung, dia tidak pernah mengenal Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

'Aishhh mana mungkin dia tahu' batin Kyuhyun.

"Memang nya ada yang tahu hal ini kecuali, kita?" tanya Henry, dengan polos nya.

Kyuhyun, menatap Henry yang tengah kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Sudah lah berbicara dengan manusia-manusia yang tidak berguna seperti seperti kalian membuat aku pusing" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Heechul dan…

"Aww" Kyuhyun, merintih kesakitan saat sepatula yang Heechul, pegang dengan kasar nya memukul wajah Kyuhyun.

"Heechul _Hyung_ sudah lah jangan di tanggapi" ucap Sungmin.

"Lebih baik kau pulang dari pada mata mu rusak karena menatap kami yang kau anggap manusia yang tidak berguna" usir Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih ingat apa yang Sungmin katakana pada nya.

"Apa rasa itu sudah, hilang?" tanya Kyuhyun, pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun, ingin sekali memukul dan menghabisi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan dengan baik-baik tapi kenapa dengan diriku ini" guman Kyuhyun.

"Aishh aku sudah mempunyai Victoria, aku tidak harus memikirkan _namja _itu, dan itu sama sekali tidak berguna" guman Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun. mencoba tersenyum lalu mengingat wajah Victoria tapi..

"Dasar sialan… pergi kau dari pikiran ku" teriak Kyuhyun membantingkan _Handphone-_nya .

"Aku harus bagaimana ya Tuhan, Aku mempunyai banyak dosa" guman Kyuhyun mulai terisak.

"Aku mencintai, Victoria" ucap Kyuhyun tapi hati Kyuhyun, memberontak tidak setuju dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakana.

Tiba-tiba Ahra, datang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa _nuna? _" tanya Kyuhyun, duduk di sisi ranjang nya dan menundukan kepala nya.

"Coba _Nuna_ lihat _Dongsaeng_ _nuna_ yang dulu jail sekarang sudah dewasa" ucap Ahra, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kedua kening nya mengerut –Bingung-

Kyuhyun, mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap manic mata Ahra.

"Maksud _Nuna_ apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, Ahra tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"_Nuna_ hanya tidak bisa menyangka seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang terkenal manja, jail dan juga dingin bisa juga melakukan hal yang tidak kami bayangkan" ujar Ahra, tersenyum manis .

Kyuhyun, mengerti dan menangkap arah pembicaraan Ahra, Kyuhyun memeluk Ahra dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku Nuna " maaf Kyuhyun, begitu erat di pelukan sang kaka perempuan tercinta.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Kyunnie?" tanya Ahra, mengusap pelan penuh kasih sayang punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan _Dongsaeng _yang baik" jawab Kyuhyun, Ahra segera melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun lalu menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Itu terjadi karena kau mempunyai alasan nya bukan? Apa kau mencintai nya?" tanya Ahra, Kyuhyun terdiam tidak bisa menjawab, mana mungkin Kyuhyun, mengatakan yang sebenar nya jika ia hanya mempermainkan Sungmin hanya karena Victoria.

"Tapi aku mempunyai kekasih Nuna " ujar Kyuhyun, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Ahra.

"Kekasih bukan nya yang kau hamili adalah kekasih, mu?" tanya Ahra, Kyuhyun semakin tersudutkan lalu dengan berani nya Kyuhyun menatap mata Ahra.

"Dia hanya permainan ku saja" jawab Kyuhyun pelan, sontak Ahra terdiam sesaat sebelum ia bangkit dari duduk nya.

Kyuhyun, menatap Ahra ia yakin _Nuna-_nya itu tengah marah padanya.

"Kyuhyun" panggil Ahra.

"Hummm"

"Kau tahu kau sedang bermain dengan apa?" tanya Ahra, Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu tertunduk.

"Perasaan, Perasaan mu, Perasaan pemuda itu dan Perasaan Kekasih mu yang lain hal yang sulit untuk di ubah sangat sulit di ubah dan di alihkan, perasaan sakit, bahagia dan kecewa sulit untuk di singkirkan apa lagi kau bermain dengan perasaan mu dan dua orang yang sama mencintai perasaan Cinta bisa menjadi benci dan benci bisa menjadi cinta dua rasa ini begitu tipis batas nya. Tapi apa kau tidak akan menyesal? Siapa yang kau cinta ? Lee Sungmin atau Victoria?"

Kyuhyun kaget dan menatap Ahra bingung.

"_Nuna _tahu mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun, Ahra mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Lee Sungmin adalah anak dari Tuan Lee dan Nyonya Lee yang sejak dulu bersahabat dengan keluarga kita tapi sejak kedua nya bercerai dan memutuskan untuk berpisah, tapi aku sangat bangga pada Sungmin, ia kuat dan tabah bahkan ia bekerja walau harta yang kedua orang tua nya serahkan begitu melimpah tapi ada sebuah keluarga yang begitu membenci keluarga Lee mungkin faktor iri itu lah manusia ada yang baik dan juga tidak" jelas Ahra.

Kyuhyun, terdiam sebegitu tahu kah _Nuna_-nya tentang keluarga Sungmin kenapa ia tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Aishhh kau cari tahu saja sendiri ,kau belum mengerti apa itu bisnis" ucap Ahra, dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan kebingungan dan pertanyaan yang bersarang di benak nya..

'_Kenapa nuna begitu tahu tentang Sungmin sedang kan aku sama sekali tidak tahu' _batin Kyuhyun.

'_Aku harus mencari tahu tapi itu bukan urusan ku'_

**Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps**

Sungmin duduk dengan tegang jantung nya kini berdetak kencang saat Mr. dan ada di hadapa nya.

"Sungminnie" panggil ramah.

"Sungminnie?" ulang Sungmin, ia cukup kaget seorang yang baru saja bertemu memanggil nya dengan nama itu seharus nya Sungmin-sshi.

"Yah, Nyonya" respon Sungmin.

Sedangkan Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Henry menatap dan memasang telinga mereka baik-baik untuk mendengar setiap ucapan dari Sungmin, Mr. dan .

"Anak ku akan bertanggung jawab, kau mau menikah dengan, Kyuhyun?" tanya .

"Hah Menikah?" pekik Henry .

"Ssstt jangan berisik" bentak Heechul dan Leeteuk.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Nyonya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau mengandung buah hati anak kami apa tidak masalah jika Kyuhyun, tidak menikahi mu?"tanya

Sungmin menggeleng lemah lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, aku tidak akan menikah jika tidak ada cinta sama sekali terima kasih banyak tuan dan Nyonya"ucap Sungmin, membungku meminta maaf.

"Tapi.."

"Tenang aku masih mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang menjaga ku sekali terima kasih"potong Sungmin, dan tersenyum manis .

**TBC**

**Seperti nya agak panjang ya?**

**Belum menyiksa Kyuhyun nyhehehe.**

**Biasa kendala saya adalah banyak nya Typo benar tidak?**

**Hahahaha terima kasih selalu menunggu dan menanti FF Ini.**

**Mungkin besok akan muncul rasa rasa yang aneh dari Kyuhyun..**

**Gomawo mau baca ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps**

**KyuMin (KyuhyunxSungmin)**

**Riska Sri Rahayu Present**

Pagi hari ini Heechul, dan Leeteuk terlihat sangat panik saat melihat Sungmin terus-terusan muntah wajah saja sekarang usia kandungan Sungmin suda menginjak dua bulan.

Semenjak kejadian Sungmin menolak tawaran dari Mr. dan Mrs. Cho tentang pertanggung jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk lebih meluangkan banyak waktu dengan _Hyungdeul_-nya.

"Apa sudah baik, Min?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir, itu semua terlihat jelas di wajah panik Leeteuk.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk, wajahnya kini sudah pucat seperti pagi-pagi kemarin.

"Apa sudah kembali Chek Up?" tanya Heechul, Sungmin kembali memuntahkan makanan yang ia makanan, ini benar-benar mual.

Leeteuk dengan lembut memijat tengkuluk Sungmin, sedangkan Heechul dengan setia mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin.

"_Hyung_" panggil Henry, Henry berlari menuju kamar mandi café, wajanya terlihat panik saat melihat Sungmin tidak berhenti memuntahkan makanannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin berhenti dengan _Morning Sick_-nya, Leeteuk, Heechul dan Henry tersenyum lega.

"Aishh ini merepotkan sekali" guman Sungmin mencuci mulutnya, lalu tersenyum manis seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau ini setiap pagi membuat kami cemas saja" ujar Heechul, Sungmin tersenyum menunjukan gigi-gigi putihnya dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terpesona akan senyuman manis Sungmin.

"Hehehe salahkan _Baby_-ku" balas Sungmin, menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Heeechul.

"Heh apa kau bersikap seperti ini juga karena, _Baby_-mu?" tanya Heechul, Sungmin mengangkat satu halisnya –Bingung-

"Tampa sadar dia memang selalu membuat pose _Aegyo_" ujar Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, lalu menarik Sungmin untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Omona, lihat apa yang terjadi?" ujar Heechul, Henry mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Min?" tanya Leeteuk hati-hati, Sungmin tersenyum dan menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan semanis mungkin.

"Aku?, entahlah aku sedang melakukan hal yang ingin di lakukan _Baby_-ku, _Hyung_" jawab Sungmin, Henry menatap cake yang ia buat dan ia tata rapi untuk hadiah sang tunangan –Zhoumi-

"Umhhh ini enak sekali" ucap Sungmin, dengan lahap memakan Cake yang Henry buat semalaman.

"_Hyung_, itukan Cake ku" ucap Henry, Sungmin memandang Henry dengan sangat menyesal dan berhenti melahap Cake yang ada di tanganya.

"_Mianhae_" maaf Sungmin, Sungmin menundukan kepalanya tiba-tiba bahu Sungmin bergetar dan suara isakan-isakan mulai muncul dari bibir manis Sungmin.

Henry, Leeteuk dan Heechul menelan ludah susah saat Sungmin sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan tangisannya.

"_Mianhae_" ucap Sungmin terisak, dengan cepat Henry duduk di samping Sungmin, untuk menenangkan _Hyung_ kesayanganya itu.

Dengan lebut dan penuh kasih sayang Henry mengusap-usap pelan punggung Sungmin, dan merangkul pinggang Sungmin .

"Jangan menangis lagi ya, _Hyung_" rayu Henry, Sungmin menatap Henry dengan mata yang berbinar, benar-benar membuat Henry gila.

"Kau mau memaafkan, ku?" tanya Sungmin, Henry mengangguk lalu mencium pipi kanan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, _Hyung_ ku sayang" jawab Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum senang lalu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, menatap Henry dan satu kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan Henry.

"Hadiah untuk mu, Henry" ujar Sungmin tampa sadar membuat Leeteuk, Heechul dan Henry menatap hal yang tidak bisa di lakukan Sungmin.

"Bawaan _Baby_-nya" ucap Leeteuk, Henry tersenyum tampa sadar wajahnya kini memerah seperti buah tomat.

"_Hyung,_ nakal" ujar Henry, menempelkan krim ke pipi _Chubby_ Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Henry lalu tersenyum semanis-manisnya

"Aku kan hanya ingin membalas kesalahan ku, memakan Cake mu aku rasa itu cukup kan?" balas Sungmin, Henry menggeleng pelan lalu mem_Pouts_kan bibirnya.

"Tidak semudah itu, _Hyung"_

Sungmin menatap Henry dengan tatapan memohon, tapi Henry lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Baiklah, apa mau mu, Henry?"tanya Sungmin menyerah, Henry tersenyum senang lalu menatap Sungmin.

"Cium yang di sini" ucap Henry menunjuk bibir-nya sendiri tapi tiba-tiba Zhoumi datang dan memukul kepala Henry.

"Coba kau ulangi lagi" perintah Zhoumi, Henry menggaruk tengkuluk-nya, lalu tersenyum tampa dosa.

"Hanya ciuman di bibir saja" ujar Henry, Zhoumi kembali akan memukul kepala Henry tapi sebuah tangan lembut milik Kim Heechul menahannya.

"Kenapa, _Hyung ?_" tanya Zhoumi, Heechul menggelengkana kepalanya lalu menurunkan tangan Zhoumi.

"Kalau jadi seme jangan kasar-kasar, kasihankan Henry" ujar Sungmin, Zhoumi menatap Sungmin lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat kasar jika Mochi ku ini tidak menggoda mu, _Hyung_" balas Zhoumi, Henry mendelik kesal ke arah Zhoumi.

"Baiklah terima kasih, _Hyung_ atas ciuman di pipinya" ucap Henry penuh dengan penekanan.

Zhoumi tersenyum menang tapi seketika senyumannya hilang, dia masih mencerna apa perkataan Uke tercintanya itu.

'_Baiklah terima kasih, Hyung atas ciuman di pipinya_. **Jadi Henry…**_'_

"Awas kau bocah nakal" teriak Zhoumi ketika Henry sudah berlari menuju ke dapur, Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat begitu kekanak-kanakanya pasangan itu.

**0o0**

"Kenapa kau ingin begitu tahu tentang dia, Kyu?" tanya seorang _namja_ yang sedang meminum kopinya tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal jika, _namja_ ini ingin tahu apa tujuannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan lalu menatap ke arah jendela café yang terbilang cukup mewah itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, _Hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun, _Namja_ itu tersenyum lalu menyimpan cangkir kopinya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya _namja_ itu, Kyuhyun mendelik kesal saat _namja_ yang ada di hadapanya mengambil kesimpulanan yang membuata hatinya sedikit bergetar.

"Apa? Aku mencintai dia, tidak mungkin" jawab Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya, _namja_ itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah hasil yang ku dapatkan saat ini, Lee Sungmin kandungannya sudah berumur dua bulan dan aku jamin ia setiap pagi selalu mengalami _Morning sick_" jelas _namja_ itu, Kyuhyun menatap _namja_ itu dengan bingung.

"Apa itu _Morning sick, _Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang di panggil Ryewook itu tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu tentang apa itu, '_Morning sick'_ ?" tanya balik Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, terlihat jelas dia tidak pernah tahu tentang seseorang yang hamil bukan?

"_Morning sick,_ itu selalu di alami seseorang yang hamil, aku dengar itu sangat menyiksa perut mereka mulas dan mereka akan memuntahkan makanan yang mereka makanan, dan itu butuh perhatian dari Suami" jelas Ryeowook menekan kata **Suami**, Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook sesaat setelah ia kembali menatap ke arah jendela café.

"Bukan-kah dia sudah mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang baik, jadi aku rasa dia tidak butuh aku" ujar Kyuhyun, tampak ada gurat kesedihan di raut wajah Kyuhyun, tapi disana juga terlihat betapa ia ingin menolak akan sesuatu yang ada di hatinya. -Egois-

"Sudah terlihat, kau mencintainya bukan?" tanya Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tidak suka, Ryeowook tersenyum mengerti lalu menganggkat bahunya. –Tidak peduli-

"Baiklah tadi aku sempat melihat seorang _namja_ yang cukup manis tengah duduk bersama Sungmin, memakan cake bersama dan yang membuat aku kaget Sungmin mencium pipi _namja_ itu, apa _namja_ itu kekasih barunya?"

Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandanganya, memandang Ryeowook tidak percaya dengan ucapanya itu.

"Apa? Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mendesah lalu kembali menatap ke arah jendela.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan beberapa getaran di hatinya, ia akui memang seperti ada seseorang yang menggoreskan benda tajam di hatinya.

Mendengar ucapanya Ryeowook, teman dan sekaligus orang Kyuhyun percayai untuk membantu dan mencari tahu lebih dalam apa hubungan antara keluarga Lee dan keluara Victoria.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, aku masih ada jam kuliah" pamit Ryeowook dan menepuk pelan bahu kanan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membantu mu, Kyu percayalah" ujarnya sebelum langkahnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun, yang tengah duduk sendiri memandang dan menyesuaikan hatinya agar lebih tenang.

Setelah beberapa menit Kyuhyun duduk sendiri disana, Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengelurkan beberapa lembar uang, menyimpannya dia atas meja dan meninggalkan café tersebut.

Langkah Kyuhyun menuju arah parkiran, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang yang baru saja ia bicarakan dengan Ryeowook.

"Sungmin" guman Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya tapi entah kenapa kakinya membawa ia menuju arah Sungmin, Sungmin yang tengah duduk bersama Yesung memakan es krim yang biasa, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin makan bersama.

Kyuhyun merasakan getaran aneh di dalam hatinya, tiba-tiba jantungnya berpacu kencang, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengertikan hatinya sekarang, yang ia rasakanya hanya rasa sakit yang menjalar kedalam ulu hatinya.

Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan langkah kakinya, ia tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum senang dan sesekali mencolek es krim yang tengah di peganggnya dan mencoleknya ke pipi Yesung.

Tiba-tiba memory tentang ia dan Sungmin berputar di kepalanya, memperlihatkan betapa bahagianya Sungmin saat bersamanya dulu.

Tapi Kyuhyun menolak itu semua, menolak bahwa ia merindukan Sungmin, merindukan _namja_ termanis yang ia pernah temui, hatinya memberontak tapi ego Kyuhyun mengatakan bawa ia hanya mencintai Victoria.

Wanita yang sudah menghancurkan hidup seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ingin mengucapkan kata-kata ketika Sungmin dan Yesung akan pergi dari tempat itu, tapi lidahnya kelu, kakinya kaku untuk di gerakan dan tangan kanan-nya kini terulur ke depan ingin mencegah Sungmin dan Yesung.

Setelah Yesung dan Sungmin benar-benar pergi Kyuhyun, mendesah lalu sebuah kata-kata yang sempat ia ingin ucapkan terdengar.

"Jangan pergi"

Tapi tiba-tiba ego kembali menguasai Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mendesah kesal dan memukul kepala-nya kesal.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, sithh sial" guman Kyuhyun, dan pergi dari tempat itu menuju mobil milinya yang terpakir di tempat parkiran café.

**Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps**

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja, datang ke kampus.

"Hi Kyu" sapa Eunhyuk dengan santainya Eunhyuk, menepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin, Donghae tersenyum lalu memandang Kyuhyun aneh.

"Aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat -sangat menggembirkan" jawab Eunhyuk, Donghae tersenyum lalu membisikan.

"Aku dan Eunhyuk sudah jadian"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya hanya malas dan bosan menanggapi kedua sahabatnya ini langsung terkejut dan memandang EunHae bergantian.

"Apa…? Kalian benar-benar pacaran?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya, Eunhyuk mengangguk senang dan Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa tidak.."

"Cinta itu buta Kyu, kau tahu orang yang menghina atau pun mengatai seseorang yang abnormal mereka tidak pernah mengerti arti cinta" potong Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun terdiam pandanganya kosong ia masih mencerna ucapanya teman monyet-nya itu.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memikirkan kata-kata yang baru saja Eunhyuk lontarkan.

Setelah berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun terdiam, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

Setelah mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"_Chukkae"_

Donghae tampa membalikan tubuh-nya ia melambaikan tangan kanan-nya kepada Kyuhyun, senyuman yang membuat deretan gigi Eunhyuk terlihat jelas membuat siapa saja akan terpesona melihatnya ,terukir jelas di wajah Eunhyuk sekarang.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini, _Hyung_?" tanya Sungmin, Yesung menggeleng lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Jadwal kuliah ku hari ini kosong, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan lagi?" jawab dan tanya Yesung, Sungmin tersenyum lalu menggeleng lemah.

Yesung mengacak-acak lembut rambut Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin memajukan bibirnya .

Menatap Yesung kesal lalu memukul pergelangan tangan Yesung.

"Kau jahat sekali, _Hyung_" ucap Sungmin, Yesung tersenyum lalu merapihkan dan menata rambut Sungmin kembali seperti semula.

"Baiklah, tuan putri Sungmin sekarang kau mau apa, Minnie?" tanya Yesung, Sungmin tersenyum lalu menarik Yesung untuk duduk di tempat yang Sungmin sukai di café itu.

-Mencari tempat yang di ujung dan dekat jendela yang menghadap jalan raya-

"Aku ingin cerita, _Hyung_" ujar Sungmin, Yesung menggangguk-kan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Aku rasa aku terlalu merepotkan mu dan para _Hyungdeul _dan Henry" lanjut Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Min? apa kami pernah berkata seperti itu padamu?" tanya Yesung, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya lalu memandang Yesung.

"Kalian…"

"Sudahlah, merawatmu sudah ku jadikan kewajiban untuk ku" potong Yesung, Sungmin tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Yesung yang ada di hadapanya.

"Ehem"

Sontak Sungmin melepaskan pelukanya saat melihat Henry tengah berdiri dan tanganya terlipat di dadanya.

"Kenapa di sini panas sekali, _Hyung_ apa AC tidak dinyalakan?" teriak Henry, penuh penekanan padalah AC selalu di nyalakan kecuali di musim dingin saja.

"Katakan jika kau cemburu Mochi" ujar Yesung, Henry mendelik sebal ke arah Yesung lalu meledek Yesung.

"Kalau iya bagaimana? Tidak boleh?" jawab Henry dengan posisi masih sama, Sungmin menghampiri Henry lalu memeluknya.

"_Gomawo_, Mochi" ujar Sungmin, dengan senang hati Henry membalas pelukan Sungmin dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

"Kyu, aku rasa _namja_ yang sudah ku ketahui bernama Henry itu kekasih baru Sungmin" ujar Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mendesah kesal dan membantingkan PSP-nya.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, PSP bayangkan Kyuhyun sekarang mungkin sangat kesal hingga PSP kesayanganya ia rusak.

"Nama lengkapnya siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tersenyum lalu membaca sebuah dokumen yang ia pegang.

"Nama lengkap Henry Lau dia lahir di kanada, nama panggilanya.."

"Aku hanya menanyakan nama lengkapnya saja, _Hyung_" ujar Kyuhyun memotong penjelasan Ryeowook.

"Apa kau tidak mencari lebih dalam lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook menggeleng pelan lalu menyimpan dokumen yang ia pegang.

"Mereka sangat dekat, aku rasa Sungmin begitu menyayanginya atau mungkin mencintainya" jawab Ryeowook membuat dada Kyuhyun semakin naik turun.

"Sudah hentikan, tidak mungkin itu terjadi, Sungmin hanya mencintaiku"

Teriak Kyuhyun terdengar sangat jelas di kamar-nya.

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh, dan tersenyum penuh mestery.

Kyuhyun menenangkan dirinya, duduk di sisi ranjangnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

-Frustasi-

"Jangan –jangan…" ucap Ryeowook tersenyum aneh saat melihat Kyuhyun begitu tersiksa saat ia menceritakan hal ini.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencintai Sungmin" dan mungkin sudah ratusan kali Ryeowook berkata, seperti ini, Kyuhyun terdiam lalu menatap Ryeowook.

"Aku…?"

**TBC**

Hehehe telat lagi, mian maunya hari sabtu di post tapi aku lagi sakit, tidak berdaya ckckc

Makin gaje yah?

Uri appa kenapa egois ya?

Ckck Komen nae^^ miana kalau makin ngelantur

Gomawo *Bow*


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps**

**KyuMin (KyuhyunxSungmin)**

**Riska Sri Rahayu Present**

"Aku…" belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab tiba-tiba _Handphone_-nya bordering pertanda Telepon masuk.

**Victoria Calling**

"_Hallo_" Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya saat Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"…"

"Baiklah aku akan ke sana nanti"

"…"

"Aku…juga mencintai..mu"

Plip

"Mengatakan **Aku juga mencintai mu** saja tidak bisa, lalu kau itu mencintai siapa?" tanya Ryeowook, Kyuhyun terdiam, pikiraanya berkecambuk ada rasa tidak rela dan tidak suka jika Sungmin dekat dengan orang lain. Tapi ini dulu hanya sebuah rencana, Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya tidak akan jatuh hati, tapi pesona Lee Sungmin sungguh tidak bisa di tolak, Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan hati Lee Sungmin, mendapatkan hati seseorang yang sangat sulit untuk jatuh cinta. Kyuhyun rasa ia baru yah dia baru melakukan hubungan badan dengan seseorang, walau ini memang aneh tapi boleh Kyuhyun akui berhubungan badan dengan Sungmin adalah sex pertama Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau cepat pulang aku ada urusan" ucap Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tersenyum manis lalu mengambil tas–nya dan pergi melangkahkan kaki-nya.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan termenung, hati-nya begitu bingbang dan gelisah ke egoisanya menjadi ding-ding pertahan akan keputusanya jika ia tidak mencintai Sungmin.

**0o0**

Sungmin, tersenyum senang saat melihat beberapa anak-anak tengah bermain dan terawa senang.

Rasa sakit di hati-nya tiba-tiba hilang, walau sementara tapi Sungmin merasa senang, rasa sakit yang masih terpendam dalam hati kecil-nya, Sungmin tetaplah seorang Lee Sungmin yang memiliki perasaan tapi Sungmin mempunyai sisi yang sangat sulit di mengerti.

Senyumananya terasa baik-baik saja, Sungmin menerima semuanya, Kyuhyun seseorang yang Sungmin cintai, seseorang yang membuat Sungmin terjatuh dalam terkepurukan saat ini, tidak pernah berpikir seseorang yang Sungmin percayai dan pada akhir-nya ia menusuk dari belakang, hancur? Tentu saja siapa yang tidak hancur hati-nya, tapi Sungmin tetap tegar karena Sungmin percaya suatu saat nanti ia akan menemukan cinta sejati bukan?

"_Umma…"_ Sungmin mengalihkan pandanga-nya kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon.

Sungmin menlangkahkan kaki-nya, menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa tidak bermain dengan teman-teman, Taemin?" tanya Sungmin, anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu memeluk Sungmin.

"Aku hanya merindukan _Umma, Hyung_" jawab Taemin, Sungmin mengelus lembut rambut Taemin dan tersenyum.

"Peluk saja _Hyung_, _Hyung_-kan _Umma_ Taemin" balas Sungmin, Taemin melepaskan pelukan Sungmin lalu menatap mata bulat Sungmin.

"_Gomawoyo Hyung_" ucap Taemin.

"_Cheonmaneyo_, _Chagi_"

Tiba-tiba seseorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua dari Taemin menghampiri Taemin dan Sungmin.

"Yah Taemin kau tahu aku mencari mu, ternyata kau ada disini" ucap anak itu dengan manis-nya duduk di samping Taemin.

"_Mianhae Hyung,_ aku hanya ingin sendiri tadi" jawab Taemin, Sungmin tersenyum lalu dengan lembut-nya Sungmin mencium kening Taemin.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_ akan ke dalam menemui bibi dulu oke, Minho jaga Taemin untuk ku ya" ucap Sungmin, anak yang bernama Minho itu tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja _Hyung_, Taemin kan belahan jiwa ku" jawab Minho, Sungmin tersenyum kecil ia sudah terbiasa mendengar ucapan itu dari bibir manis anak yang bernama Minho itu.

"Taemin, jangan menangis lagi ya? Kan sekarang ada Minho" ujar Sungmin, Taemin tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan wajah polos –nya.

.

.

.

"Sungminnie" panggil suara yang sangat Sungmin kenal, Sungmin tersenyum manis lalu menghampiri wanita yang sudah cukup tua itu.

"Jerim bibi" balas Sungmin, Sungmin memeluk tubuh wanita itu, cukup lama mungkin ia tidak bertemu dengan wanita yang dulu menjadi kepercayaan Orang tua-nya.

"Bagaimana kabar mu, Minnnie?" tanya Jerim, Sungmin melepaskaan peluka-nya dan tersenyum sangat-sangat manis.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan? Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sungmin, Jerim menatap Sungmin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki-nya.

"Tidak kau tidak baik, Minnie" ujar Jerim, Sungmin menganggakat satu halis-nya.-bingung-

"Katakan kemana _namja_ yang bernama, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Jerim.

Seketika hati Sungmin terasa begitu nyeri, Sungmin mencoba melupakan _namja_ yang bermaga Cho itu, ia ingin menghapus semua-nya tapi ketika ia mendengar nama Cho Kyuhyun seperti sebuah belati yang menusuk hati-nya, membuat hati-nya berdarah, darah yang tidak bisa di lihat oleh siapa pun kecuali ia dan Tuhan.

"Minnie" panggil Jerim, Sungmin menggelengkan kepala-nya lalu memasang senyuman yang cukup terpaksa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jerim, Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan membohongi ku, Minnie" ujar Jerim sedih, Sungmin menundukan kepala-nya sedih.

"Aku.. bodoh Bibi" ucap Sungmin ririh.

"Aku terlalu mencintai-nya, aku terlalu mengharapkan hal yang lebih dari-nya, aku selalu percaya kepada-nya. Aku tahu ini salah tapi apa perasaan ku ini salah? Perasaan yang mencintai-nya tulus, aku bagaikan parasit yang kadang di butuh-kan dan menjadi sandaran-nya, tapi setelah itu ia mengabaikan ku dan membuang ku, apa ini tidak terlalu jahat? Tapi apakah tidak ada ruang untuk ku di hati-nya? Aku rela berbuat apapun untuk-nya, aku rela hidup ku menjadi seperti ini…" jelas Sungmin, air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan.

"Aku membenci hal ini Bi, aku benci diriku dengan mudah-nya aku jatuh kedalam peluka-nya, aku membenci-nya ketika kata-kata itu tidak tulus dalam hati-nya aku membenci hidup ku…hiks"

Sungmin menangis, perasaan yang ia pendam akhir-nya ia bisa ungkapkan. Perasaan sakit yang Kyuhyun berikan, perasaan cinta yang tidak pernah hilang dalam hati Sungmin, air mata-nya begitu bening, mata-nya yang selalu memancarkan kecerian kini tengah mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air mata yang mewakili betapa sakit hati Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, rasa sakit yang rasakan begitu besar sangat besar.

"Kenapa kau selalu katakana kau baik-baik saja? Lihat lah dirimu begitu tersakiti, Minnie" ujar Jerim, air mata-nya juga turun mendengar penjelasan hati Sungmin yang tersakiti, Sungmin adalah anak dari majikan-nya dulu, Jerim begitu menyayangi Sungmin, saat kecil Jerim lah yang merawat Sungmin.

"Aku tidak ingin orang-orang tahu perasaan ku" jawab Sungmin masih terisak.

"Baiklah, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Jerim, Sungmin menahan air mata-nya dan memegang perut-nya yang agak membuncit.

"Aku..Ha..mil" ucap Sungmin pelan sangat pelan, tapi Jerim bisa mendengar-nya menangkap dengan jelas apa yang Sungmin katakana.

"Apa…?"

"Maafkan aku Bi, aku memang anak yang sangat berdosa, aku manusia yang penuh dosa dan juga sangat hina Maafkan aku" Sungmin berlutut di hadapan Jerim, meminta maaf atas kesalah nya dan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun? Apa Kyuhyun mengakui itu? Mengakui kesalahanya.

Jerim menganggkat tubuh Sungmin, dan menghapus air matanya, Air mata yang turun dari mata yang indah yang tidak di miliki orang lain.

"_Gwencahan_ Minnie, bibi mencintai mu" ujar Jerim memeluk Sungmin, mengusap punggung Sungmin.

**Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleeps**

"Kyuhyun" panggil Victoria, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menghampiri wanita itu.

"Ada apa, Vic?" tanya Kyuhyun, Victoria memberikan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini, Vic?" tanya Kyuhyun, membolak balikan beberapa kertas yang ia pegang.

"Hasil kerja mu, Kyu" jawab Victroria, dan seketika pikiran Kyuhyun tertuju ke pada Sungmin, seorang Lee Sungmin yang ia permainkan.

"Eh, kenapa harus kau berikan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Victoria tersenyum lalu memeluk tangan Kyuhyun.

"Agar kau tahu, kau begitu hebat untuk menghancurkan seorang Lee Sungmin" jawab Victoria, ada sebuah perasaan yang membuat hati Kyuhyun sedikit tergores sakit, saat mendengar nama itu, nama seorang _namja_ manis yang dulu pernah menjadi milik-nya, yang dulu sangat percaya dan mencintai Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit lalu melangkah kan kaki-nya menuju sebuah Restoran yang tidak cukup jauh dari tempat ia dan Victoria bertemu.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang Taemin dan Minho, lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke Restoran untuk, makan?" ujar Sungmin, Taemin dan Minho mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Sungminnie"

Sungmin membalikan tubuh-nya dan pandangan-nya bertemu dengan Yesung, Yesung _Hyung_.

"Aku mencari mu, kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu" ujar Yesung, Sungmin tersenyum dengan senyuman terbaik-nya.

"Lihat aku baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Heh ini bukan _Hyung_ yang dulu sering bersama Sungmin _Hyung_, kepala-nya terlalu besar" ucap Minho menatap Yesung dengan heran.

"Minho _Hyung_" ucap Taemin, menginjak kaki Minho.

"Awww sakit" ringis Minho, menatap sebal Taemin.

"_Annyeong Haseo _Taemin _Imnida_" Taemin membungkukan tubuh mungil-nya di hadapan Yesung, Yesung tersenyum lalu mengusap pelan rambut Taemin.

"Kau manis sekali" ujar Yesung.

"Tentu saja dia manis, karena dia belahan jiwa ku" ujar Minho ketus, Yesung yang mendengar-nya hanya tertawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk dengan Victoria dan hendak memesan makanan tapi pandanga-nya tertuju kepada seseorang yang kini bersama dua anak kecil dan seorang pemuda yang tidak kalah tampan dari-nya.

Dan tiba-tiba pandangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu, hati Kyuhyun seperti di hantam beban berat saat Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis, tatapan-nya tidak mengisaratkan kepedihan tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun bisa menemukan titik dimana rasa kepedihan itu terpancarkan.

"Kyu…" panggil Victoria

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandanga-nya menatap Victoria dan tersenyum.

"Kau, sedang memperhatikan apa?" tanya Victoria, Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu memandang beberapa daftar menu.

Tidak jauh tempat Kyuhyun dan Victoria, Yesung tengah memeperhatikan mimic wajah Sungmin sekarang.

"Masih terasa sakit?" tanya Yesung, Sungmin menoleh bingung.

"Hati mu, Apa merasa sakit?" tanya Yesung, Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

"Bukankah itu Kyuhyun _Hyung_" ucap Taemin menunjuka Kyuhyun.

"Bukan dia itu adalah seorang bajingan" ujar Yesung, Taemin dan Minho menoleh menatap Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Sudah lupakan, bukahkah kita kesini untuk makan?" rerai Sungmin, Yesung, Taemin dan Minho mengangguk lalu memesan beberapa makanan yang mereka inginkan.

**0o0**

"Kyu…" panggil Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang kini ada di hadapan-nya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat ada sedikit masalah tadi di kampus" ucap Ryeowook dan menarik Kursi dan duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya terdiam, pandangan mata-nya kosong dan beberapa kali Kyuhyun menghela nafas-nya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Ryeowook, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memandang Ryeowook.

"Ada kabar lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala-nya.

"Lalu untuk apa kita bertemu?" tanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tersenyum lalu menyerahkan kotak, kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook bingung, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan menganggkat bahu-nya.

"Lihat ini di rumah, aku rasa kau segera sadar, aishh aku tidak ada waktu lagi aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang" ujar Ryeowook dengan segera ia berdiri dan melangkah kan kaki-nya keluar dari café yang biasa Kyuhyun dan diri-nya bertemu, membicarakan –Lee Sungmin-.

Kyuhyun memandang kotak itu dengan bingung, lalu ia membuka-nya dan ia melihat satu keping kaset, ia dapat membaca beberapa kata yang tertulis di kaset itu.

"_Sadari dan kejarlah sebelum terlambat, atau kau akan menyesal"_

.

.

.

"Sungmin _Hyung"_ panggil Henry, Sungmin tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi taman bersama Henry.

"Iya, Henry" balas Sungmin, Henry memadang _Hyung_ kesayangan-nya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Henry, tersenyum lalu tangan-nya merangkul bahu Sungmin dan menyandarkan kepala-nya di bahu kanan Sungmin.

"Kau manja sekali, Henry" ujar Sungmin, Henry tersenyum lalu menutup mata-nya, tapi tiba-tiba satu air mata turun dari mata Henry dan membasahi pipi _Chubby-_nya.

Henry, menahan gejolak di hati-nya mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang ada di hati-nya, ungkapan yang sangat Henry benci.

"Aku akan segera Ke China, _Hyung_" ujar Henry, Sungmin yang mendengar itu lalu membuatkan mata-nya.

Henry merubah posisi-nya, ia berdiri dan berlutut di hadapan Sungmin.

"Maaf _Hyung,_ aku mencintai mu tapi _Hyung_ aku hanya mencintai mu sebagai _Hyung_-ku tidak lebih, kau tahu bukan aku sangat mencintai si koala itu?" ujar Henry, Sungmin tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepala-nya dan tersenyum manis.

"Koala itu menyuruh ku untuk menikah dengan-nya cepat-cepat, _Hyung_" ujar Henry, Sungmin memegang kedua bahu Henry, dan menganggkat tubuh mungil Henry.

"Lalu, kau akan meninggalkan ku, begitu?" tanya Sungmin, Henry mengangguk sedih.

"Jahat sekali kau Henry" ujar Sungmin, Henry menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu lalu memeluk tubuh _Hyung_ tercinta-nya itu.

"Maaf _Hyung_, aku tidak bisa lagi menjaga mu, aku tidak bisa menjadi Suami mu lagi, aku tidak bisa Hiks…menjadi seseorang pengawal hati mu lagi _Hyung_" tangis Henry, Sungmin ikut menangis dan membalas pelukan Henry.

"Tidak apa-apa berbahagialah dengan Zhoumi, dia sangat mencintai mu dan kau juga sama, dan terima kasih sudah menjadi _Dongsaeng_ yang baik dan juga melindungi ku, Henry _Hyung_ menyanyangi mu" balas Sungmin, Henry mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan-nya.

"Boleh aku mencium kening mu?" tanya Henry, Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

Henry segera mendekatkan wajah-nya ke wajah Sungmin lalu bibir-nya menyentuh permukan kulit dahi Sungmin, cukup lama Henry melakukan hal itu menyalurkan betapa ia menyayangi Sungmin dan pasti ia akan merindukan-nya.

Henry menarik wajah-nya dan tersenyum memadang Sungmin, yang tengah menutup mata-nya.

"_Saranghae Hyung_"

"_Nado _saranghae_ nae Dongsaeng_"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang layar televise-nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia memaki dan menyesal telah melakukan hal yang membuat orang lain menderita karena-nya.

"**Apa kau sudah melakukan-nya Vic Chagi?"**

"**Tentu saja, aku sudah memanfaatkan si bodoh Kyuhyun"**

"**Lalu bagaimana jika ia tahu?"**

"**Aku rasa dia tidak pernah tahu, satu orang dan satu keluarga sudah ku hancurkan, Kyuhyun menghancurkan kehidupan Lee Sungmin dan aku rasa bermain dengan perasaan itu tidak cukup buruk"**

"**Ayo kita pulang"**

"**Baiklah lah Nickhun"**

"_Nickhun dan Victoria sialan, akan ku habisi kau Yeoja sialan yeoja keparat"_

Kyuhyun memadang dirinya di cermin, menatap diri yang begitu bodoh dan juga penuh dengan dosa, Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu, wanita yang selalu Kyuhyun bela dan wanita yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun berbuat hal yang sangat berdosa kepada Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun menangis, menangisi kebodohan-nya otak jenius-nya tidak berfungsi, ia menangis, menangisi dosa yang ia buat, membuat seorang Lee Sungmin terluka dan harus menanggung semua-nya, hati Kyuhyun begitu terluka, terluka saat mengingat Lee Sungmin, seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini ada di pikiran-nya.

**FIN**

*bakar Author*

Buhahahahaha..

**TBC**

Mianhae, lama yah?

Ada beberapa kendala loh, dari mulai Spasi di Lappy ku rusak terus ganting yang huruf L,== Terus aku sakit satu minggu, dan yang ini Aku asik Twitteran Huhahahaha jadi gimana pikiran ku lagi galau tapi dengan baca komen komen kalian aku jadi seneng makasih yang udah nunggu, gimana akan terungkap semua kejahatan Nenek lampir itu ^^ kalau Typo itu biasa hohoho…

Gomawoyo *Bowing*


End file.
